Ruthie and Martin
by suzy5
Summary: True love will always prevail even when the road is rocky
1. Ruthie and Martin

I do not own any characters or Seventh Heaven. All songs are from Instant Star 1&2

_Martin_

It had been four years sinceI had last seen Ruth Camden. After graduation she had packed her bags and decided to study music in London. Then she received a contract and began making songs.

Everywhere I turned I saw Ruth's face and heard her voice. She had become really popular with her rough yet sweet voice and knockout figure.

Ourfriendship, though rocky, had ended up being stronger than before especially after the birth of my daughter Elizabeth Ruth Brewer. I and begrudgingly Sandy had agreed thatwe would name Ruth as the godmother and Simon as the godfather.

Ruth fell in love with Elizabeth the moment she was placed in her arms and Elizabeth began to feel the same way. Ruth made Elizabeth a priority in her career and because of it Elizabeth, or as Ruth lovingly called her, Lizbeth, had flourished from it.

I remember the first song that she sang "Baby Love" and had dedicated to Elizabeth, who was just a baby but seemed to calm down whenever she heard it.

"That had been two years ago"I thought sadly to myself asI walked to the two family homeI had purchased so that we would have joint custody without ever living with each other.

I had decided to live practice early because last week, I remembered coming home to Elizabeth crying and Sandy yelling at the top of her lungs. Of course when I questioned her about it, she had laughed it off saying that it had been a hard day.

"I'm home"I called out happily expecting to be greeted by little feet running up towards me.

"Sandy? Lizbeth?"I called anxiously out asI raced up the stairs. I could hear Sandy's voice and Lizbeth crying softly "Shut it you little brat. You took everything away from me. Don't you want to be in heaven with grandma?"

"No want Ruthde" I heard the desperation in my baby's voice as I pushed the door open to find my sweet little girl being slapped repeatedly by Sandy.

"Sandy! What the hell are you doing?"I roared asI pushed her aside and picked Elizabeth up.

"What do you think I am doing? I'm getting rid of _my, our _mistake. Then you can be with your precious Ruth and never have to look back"

"Are you crazy? You can't kill our daughter!"he replied ignoring the barb about Ruth.

"Well then you keep her because I am out, out of this life, out of this brat's life. I refuse to do it anymore" Sandy yelled as she stepped closer to me and I could smell the liquor on her breath.

"Then leave and don't try to come back!"

"Fine I will, but don't think Ruth is going to want you with your extra baggage!"

As soon as she walked out, Lizbeth began howling as she squirmed to get out of my hands.

"Down, down" she cried helplessly as she ran away from meand to her room.

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. I didn't even know what to do at this point, there was only one person whom I could call.

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered on the second ring.

"Ruth...She tried to" I began but started crying

"Martin? What is it? Is Lizbeth ok? Where's Sandy?"

"She was hitting her Ruth! She tried to kill my baby and she would have succeeded if I didn't leave practice early"

"Martin calm down, where is Lizbeth?"

"She's in her room and she won't let me touch her, she keeps crying. I swear I am going to kill Sandy!"

"Just calm down and listen to me carefully. I am on my way and we will figure it out together"

"But you are recording"I started protesting but was cut off by Ruth's harsh laugh

"I can record wherever the hell I want. So don't worry"

"Ok" Isaid softly before smiling slightly and then saying "Ruth?"

"Yes"

"Thanks"

"You know I'm here when you need me. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Take care of my baby" and with that she hung up.

My heart swelled with pride when she said that. In every way Ruth really had raised Lizbeth as her own. She was the one that took her to the doctors and she would always stay withthem for half of the year, whenI had away games and couldn't be home.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, _

"Hello?" a young voice answered

"Savannah? It's…."

"Aunt Ruthie! How are you? I loved the last song. When are you writing a new one?"

"Savannah, calm down sweetie" Ruth replied laughing softly before continuing "Is your mom or dad around?"

"Dad is, Mom's at the church"

"Ok please put him on"

"Daaaaaaaaaaad! It's Aunt Ruthie"

"Hey superstar" Kevin greeted Ruth warmly

"Hey yourself" Ruth replied smiling broadly before sobering up and saying "Martin is in trouble. Could you please get him and Lizbeth and take them to our house? I will meet you there tonight"

"You're coming home tonight? Is Lizbeth ok?"

"No Sandywas beating her repeatedlythis afternoon and Martin walked in on it"

"Oh no! Is she ok?"

"Will Martin said she is in her room and she is not letting anyone touch her so please ask mom or Lucy to go with you and Martin is ready to kill"

"Ok I will inform everyone and go get Martin"

"Thanks"

"Will you need a ride tonight?"

"No the limo is going to stay for the week just in case"

"Oh the limo" Kevin said teasingly before being serious and saying "what are your plans?"

"Well as soon as I see Lizbeth I guess I'll go from there. I need new material and Martin is just starting his season so maybe I'll stay in Glen oak with Lizbeth for a while, if Mom and Dad are ok with it"

"You know they will be. I'll see you tonight. Safe travels"

"Thanks, you too, and Kev?"

"Yes?"

"Just keep an eye out for Martin. He's really upset and at this point could do anything"

"No problem"

As Kevin hung up the phone he looked towards the sky "When I ask you for some help I didn't think it would be this way"

Kevin,myself and Lizbeth walked into the Camden residence where it was full of people. Annie was in the kitchen baking and Sam and David were setting the table. Savannah and her younger brother Bill were doing homework and Eric was speaking with Lucy and the sheriff.

"Martin!" Annie exclaimed as she wiped her hands and said "Welcome home!" "Thanks Annie"I smiled weakly asI looked at Lizbeth who had run straight to Eric.

Eric's face lit up as he swooped her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"grandpwa" she said softly and some tears were still shining in her eyes.

"Well let's get you settled in" Lucy said as she stepped up to me and gavehim ahug.

"Settled in?"I repeated slightly confused

"Well you are going to stay here for a while" Lucy continued speaking softly.

"Why would I do that?"I asked in a mystified voice

"Because you are still having games, who else do you think is going to watch Lizbeth?" A husky voice interrupted as chills ran and up and downmyspine.

Iturned around to see Ruthie Camden standing in the doorway looking even more beautiful thanI ever remembered.

"Well surprise?" she said half laughing and half self-consciously.

"Aunt Ruth!" Savannah yelled out as she ran and tackled her which got everyone moving towards her.

Amidst the compliments on her complexion, hair and clothing Lizbeth squirmed out of Eric's arms and threw herself on Ruth's legs.

Ruth bent down and gave her a humongous hug before picking her up and whispering in her ears.

Lizbeth immediately beamed at her, her beautiful eyes shining with so much love as she hugged her even tighter.

"So Mom" Ruth began as she moved Lizbeth to her left side "I'm happy you all missed me but I'm starved"

Everyone started laughing as they moved towards the dining area leaving Ruth, myself and Lizbeth.

"Hi" Ruth said softly smiling up at me.

"Hi yourself, you look…amazing" I whispered as she laughed gently and said "That's the pot calling the kettle black. You look great despite the current problem"

Lizbeth softly giggled as she held tighter on Ruthie's neck.

"Lizbeth baby?" Annie called as she walked into the room "let's have dinner"

"No" Lizbeth replied slightly pouting before seeing Ruth's face who smiled warmly at her and indicated that she should follow Annie.

"Ok" Lizbeth replied sighing softly before smiling as Ruth bent down and kissed her shiny dark curls.

"So what's all this about staying?"I asked her as she blushed slightly and replied "well logically Martin you will not be able to take Lizbeth on overnight games, so you stay here in the garage apartment and I take some time off and watch Lizbeth until the season is over."

"But that's five months"

"Yes it is, it's nice to know that your education hasn't fallen off the wayside since you went pro. I need the time to record and write and feel inspired and this is the best place for that, and you are my muse so it's a win-win situation that is finalized"

"Yes"I saluted her and was awarded with a slap on the arm asI pulled her closer tome and hugged her.I could smell her sweet perfume and the essence that was Ruthie.

"I'm starving" Ruth said smiling slightly as she stepped away from me "let's eat" as she hooked her arm throughmine andwe joined the rest of the family.

After dinner, Kevin and Lucy went home and Annie and Eric were in the kitchen. Sam and David had left to finish their homework.

"I am stuffed" Ruthie groaned as she pushed her chair away from the table. Annie walked in at that moment and kissed the top of Ruth's head as she went to pick Lizbeth up.

"Mom, I got that" Ruth said as she got up and picked Lizbeth up who was starting to fall asleep.

"Are you sure? I mean you and Martin can discuss the next step while I take her to bed"

"No I'm sure" Ruth replied firmly before adding "Lizbeth was the one who had the traumatic experience. She is going to want someone to reassure her that it was a bad dream. Martin and I can talk whenever"

"Ok, good night darling, Martin"

"Night" we both echoed as Ruth walked out the door and went up the stairs leading to the garage apartment.

She kicked off her shoes and laid Lizbeth on the bed before climbing in next to her.

"I may sleep here tonight. You don't mind do you?"

"No" Ireplied softly asI stepped out of the room and into the living room/dining room.

A few minutes laterI heard Ruth softly singing to Lizbeth who was holding on to her.

Iwalked in when the singing stopped.

Ruth looked up at me, with tears in her eyes before placing her guitar down and saying "I'm going to get some tea" and with that walked out the door and into the main house.

I followed her and saw that she was sitting at the counter in the kitchen. "That was beautiful"

"Thanks" she murmured softly blushing before adding "That is one of my new songs. I have two more I am trying to get right."

"Well if I can help in any way…" Ibegan as she looked atme and grabbedmy hand "Well you are my inspiration"

"Ruth, you must know…how I…."

"Martin, let's not talk about this now. We have to figure out where Sandy is and if she is planning on returning"

"Well she told me she wasn't"

"Yes but we need to make sure that she will not have any parental rights towards Elizabeth. I mean we don't know how this event is going to affect Elizabeth"

"I know"I agreed wearily as the tears started falling. It wasmyfault, ifI had listen tomy heart and not fightmy feelings towards Ruthwe would have been together, hell Elizabeth would have been ours.

"Martin? Did you hear me?"

"No sorry"

"I want custody, if it means adopting her then so be it"

"Are you sure Ruth? I mean"

"Yes I am sure Martin. I'll be damned if something happens toher again"

"Okay we can start tomorrow"

"Now do we really need to be here?"I asked in a pleading voice.

"Here as in Glen Oak or my parents place?"

"Both?"

"Yes, Lizbeth needs to know her family and be surrounded by love and affection, besides you won't be here as much"

"Yes but I would like to see her sometimes"

"Don't worry old man; I will bring her to any local games"

"Hey I'm not old; I'm only two years older"

"Well tell that to the gray hair on your head darling" Ruth drawled as she kissedmy cheek and said "Night, I will be sleeping with Lizbeth in case she needs me"

"Okay night"

Ruthie smiled atme once more before walking out the kitchen.

The past few months went by fast as everyone fell into a routine. Ruth would leave to record in the morning when Lizbeth was at the daycare and then they would have lunch with Lucy and Annie.

I would be home most nights except when there were layover games back to back.

With Ruth's love and patience Lizbeth became the bright, cheery little girl that she was once before. She loved all the Camden's but everyone knew she loved Ruth the most and had recently started to call her mommy.

Ruth and Ihad decided not to correct her since the adoption papers were in the process.

True to her word, Ruthie took Lizbeth to my all local games and I loved seeing my two girls cheering me on in the family box that I had purchased. That particular game, Ruthie had forgotten to put on her cap that she always wore, so the media had recognized her right away and would not leave her alone.

All of a sudden between the 5 & 6 inning, people in the crowd started calling out "RUTH!RUTH!"I looked up to see Ruth bowing her head and laughing silently before walking down.

The crowd went wild as they realized she was walking down towards the field. I jumped up as well, whenI noticed Lizbeth was with her.

"There goes Brewer's women" one ofmy team mates called out cheerfully.

"Be quiet" I replied as I watched Ruth walk over to my coach and give Lizbeth to him. She winked at me and stepped right up to the mound.

"How are you feeling tonight Glen Oak?" To which the crowd went wild and Ruthie laughed right into the mike.

"Ok folks, this is how it is going to go. One song and then my daughter and I are going to watch the game"

I looked over at Lizbeth who beamed and clapped her hands.

"Man she is hot" another teammate stated as I turned around and glared at him.

"This song is for everyone who has ever felt pressure to do something you might not want to do, but especially for my niece Savannah and my daughter Elizabeth"

_You think it's cool, just cause they're telling you  
You gotta have it, then you'll never miss it at all  
You need the thrill, just cause it's killing you  
You're so close, so don't take it too far _

_  
Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated  
I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it_

I watched as the crowd went wild and Ruthie played it up by actually coming to the stands and signing. It was so obvious that she was in her element.__

Love and lost and everything between  
It's perfect, it's poison that made me fall  
You want it bad  
Don't want it to skip away  
It's too fast  
It's gonna drag you down

Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated  
I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it

_  
Coming close now, not any clearer  
With every breath you're going deeper  
But I will pull you back to me  
_

Out of nowhere a guitar string came onto the field and started playing and the crowd grew wild with excitement when they realized it was Johnny, her lead guitarist. Ruth's face went from shock, to bewilderment, to total happiness and she ran over and hugged him before turning back to the crowd.

_  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh..

It's over-rated  
And it's over-rated  
You learn to love and then you'll hate it  
You learn to love and then you'll hate it  
It's over-rated

"Thanks and enjoy the rest of the game" Ruthie said before bowing and grabbing Johnny's hands pulling him off the mound and collecting Lizbeth as well. I watched as they made their way back up to my box and saw Johnny place his arm around Ruth.

It burned my blood.


	2. The game

Thanks for all your reviews! A few notes, Ruthie is 19 and Martin is 21. Elizabeth is 4 years old.

The sixth inning was pretty bad for Martin. Half the time was spent looking up at the box where Johnny's hands seem to be everywhere except himself and the other half was trying to control the burning angerhe felt...

Martin knew that he had no right to question Ruth or even to hope that they would have a future. That was something that was in the past before Sandy and the debaucle ofhis life.

They lost the game 25-24 and he knew that the rest of the night would go down the hill. Martin threw his bat and went into the locker to take a shower.

When he finally came out, Ruthie and Lizbeth werewaiting outside.

He raised his eyebrows at Ruth, who shrugged and said "You lost. I figured you wouldn't want to make small talk with a complete stranger" He smiled at her briefly as his heart swelled with love.

Ruthie always knew what he needed at every moment in my life.

Lizbeth happily gave him a hug as she raised her hands up.

"I'm sorry you losted Daddy"

"Lost Baby" Ruth automatically corrected as she absent mindly ran a hand through her hair.

"Something on your mind?" he questioned as they walked towards the parking lot.

"Yes. Have you given any though to our discussion on where we are enrolling Elizabeth for Kindergarten?"

"At home"

"Here in Glen Oak?"

"No our real home"

"But everyone is here Martin"

"Yes but our house is there Ruth, and I love your parents but how much longer are we going to be in the garage apartment?"

"They love that we are here" Ruth exclaimed angrily.

"What about you?"Martin asked not deterred.

"What about me?"

"You are going to have to leave and record your tracks in London"

"Nonsense, I could do it …"

"Now who isn't being realistic?"He broke in sarcastically before adding "you can write anywhere but your contract says that you record in London"

"I'd feel better knowing Lizbeth was home close to people who love her"

"In case you forgot Ruth, I love her as well and I am perfectly able to take care of _my_ daughter" The moment he said it,he wished he could take it back.

The words cut through Ruth,Martin saw it in the way her back stiffened and she walked faster to the passenger side as he buckled Lizbeth in and kissed the top of her head.

"Look I'm sorry"Martin said softly as they made our way back home. Ruth said nothing.

By the time they got home it was late. Martin noticed Johnny, Ruth and their other band mates Dave and Chris, waiting in the Camden's living room.

Ruth walked right in and said to them "Let's go record, I'm feeling inspired" and with that left.

Kevin looked athim and said "Bad game"

"Tell me about it"

"So what did you say?"

"To?"

"Ruth"

"What makes you think that it was me?"

"She had that look in her eyes"

"We had an argument about Elizabeth"

"Oh, well parents do that all the time. She will get over it"

"Maybe but we are not even married"

"Well that's an easy problem to fix" Kevin hinted brightly.

"Kevin, I refuse to ask Ruth to marry me because she adopted my child. I want her to experience everything right! Not just because of my child and the fact that she feels sorry for me"

"Martin, Ruth has been in love with you since she first saw you! She wants you man, not anyone else. So stop being a jerk and get on with it. You deserve happiness Martin and it should be with Ruth"

"Maybe"he said as Kevin slapped him on the back and said "Think it over"

AsKevin left Martin looked over at Lizbeth who was sleeping.

She was the best thing in his life even though the circumstances which she had been born into were less than desirable.

The next couple of weeks went by really fast. Ruth spent most of her time recording songs and with Lizbeth.

Martin spent all of his time with practice and looking for a new home.

They had both decided in the end that they would find a one family house and hire a nanny when Martin was traveling and Ruth was out of the country. Also because Lizbeth had grown up around the neighborhood she would be able to start kindergarten with some familiar faces and a couple of Martin's team mates kids.

One morning Martin walked in to see Lizbeth and Ruth both sleeping curled up next to each other. Looking at them any one would think that Ruth was Lizbeth's biological mother. They had the same dark skin and rosy cheeks and beautiful brunette locks.

"Morning" Ruth mumbled softly as she got up gently detangling herself from Lizbeth's arm.

"Good morning" he replied softly before adding "I think I found a nice house"

"Really?" Ruth asked smiling brightly and continued "great, then I can help set it up before I go to London"

"Wonderful"

"Of course" she began lightly as she walked closer to him "I don't have to go to London. All you need to say…"

"Ruth" Martin began as he stepped back lightly "Please don't make this harder on me"

"Harder on you?" Ruth asked in disbelief and added "I'm the one who has been in love with you forever; you just realized it 4 years ago!"

"I know and I'm sorry but for now, let's play it out. Do the 6 month recording in London and really think if you want to give it all up or alter it for a family. A husband and a child"

"Hello Martin!" Ruthie interrupted waving her arms inhis face as she angrily started pacing "I did that when I adopted Lizbeth"

"No you didn't. You adopted Lizbeth; you didn't adopt me as well."Martin placed his hand on her arm as she looked at him.

"Well you are a package deal…"

"That's just it! I don't want to be a package deal. I want you to be absolutely sure that you want me and only me. That you want to make love to me, that you want to have _my_ children, that I am everything to you. I need to make sure that you know this Ruth. I can't take this risk if you have doubts. I lost my heart to you once; I won't allow it to happen again"

"Fine" Ruth said in a dejected tone "I'll go to London and _think_ about it"

"Look" Martin began as he came closer to her

"Don't" she whispered in anguish "Just don't touch me right now" Martin felt like a jerk when the tears started falling. He stepped closer and pulled her in his arms before bending down and kissing her on the lips.

Once their lips touched it seemed as though everything else had faded away. As their kisses grew more urgent and demanding, before they knew it they were on the couch with one another.

"Whoa" he said stopping and pulling himself off of Ruth.

"What did you do that for?" Ruth pouted as she looked at him through hazy lust filled eyes and swollen lips.

"Stopping before it would have been too late to stop"

"And why would we do that?" She demanding crossing her arms.

"Because when we make love it will be as husband and wife and it won't be some quick roll on the couch. It will be a couple of hours"

"A couple of hours?" she whispered and then said "but they said it only takes..."

"It won't with us"Martin replied darkly as she blushed once more and it was at that moment that he fell in love with Ruth Camden all over again.

He quickly pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to go now"he said softly.

"Why?" she asked in a petulant tone.

"Because I need a cold shower" he admitted sheepishly as she laughed out loud and stepped away from him.

Little did they know that someone was watching them the whole time through the window.

"Hey babe" Johnny said in the phone.

"No I didn't get to see it"

"I don't think it is the same house"

"I guess you were right"

"No I didn't believe it" he said scowling before adding "Yeah I'm in and she will definitely pay"


	3. Ruth

_Ruth_

The next couple of months went by fast as the band and I started practicing for the concert we were giving in Glen Oak.

Lizbeth was beginning to get excited about moving back home and painting and decorating her new room.

"Mommy?" she asked as she ran into the living room where I was strumming a couple of chords on my guitar.

"Yes sweetie?"

"May I choose two colors for my new room?"

"You may choose as many colors as you like" I replied as I placed the guitar on the table and Lizbeth came and sat on my lap.

"I'll misth you when you are gone"

"I'll miss you too sweetie, but we will talk to each other on the phone and Daddy will be home with you and I'll be back sooner than you think"

"Good" Lizbeth replied happily snuggling closer to me.

"There are my two favorite girls" Martin exclaimed as he walked into the room. He had his practice uniform on and it was filthy and spotted with mud and grass and who knew what else.

The thing about it was on any other guy it would look unattractive and plain sloppy, but Martin Brewer could wear a garbage bag and still be the epitome of hot. At least in my eyes.

"Daddy smells" Lizbeth cried out as she held her nose and said "yucky"

"Oh wonderful Ruthie" Martin exclaimed in mock anger.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Another new word for our dear precocious daughter"

"Well yucky is a lot better than the words I was thinking" I replied teasingly as Martin blush a deep red before he swallowed nervously and ask "Do I even want to know what it is?"

"Hmm…" I said as I walked up to him "tempting, dirty, tasty…need I go on" I murmured as I stepped on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

When I stepped back he grabbed my waist and kissed me again.

"Um…guys?" a new voice asked.

"Not now" we simultaneously replied before resuming familiarizing each other with the contours of our mouth.

"Will you at least wait until your daughter is out of the room" Lucy exclaimed exasperatedly as she took Lizbeth's hand and stated "Dinner is ready and we are waiting for you"

"Well" Martin said as we pulled apart "Save by Lucy"

"Yes wonderful" I agreed wryly as I kissed his cheek and said "You are definitely coming to the concert tonight, right?"

"Yes I will be there" Martin promised me as he said "I'll be down as soon I shower"

"Okay" I said smiling as I walked out the door.

_Martin_

Later that night, Kevin, Lucy, Annie and Eric and I went to the Glen Oak Theater where Ruth's band was playing. There was at least 2 hours to the show and it was already packed. Sam and David had decided they would stay home and baby sit the kids.

"So Martin, are you guys definitely going back tomorrow?" Lucy asked me.

"That's the plan, that way it gives us a week and a half together before she leaves to London and by then it will be Elizabeth's first week in kindergarten"

"I wish you would have stayed here" Annie said wistfully.

"I know" I replied feeling guilty but knowing in my heart that we needed to return "but it is for the best. I mean once Ruth is gone it will be harder for us to stay in a place where we were together for the past couple of months. It is going to be hard as it is when she leaves"

"I know honey" Annie said sympathetically rubbing my arm.

"Welcome Glen Oak and I hope you have a great time" We heard Ruth said as she stepped out on the stage. She looked great in black boots, jeans and white tank top and her hair was straight.

"She is so happy" Kevin whispered to me.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Look at her, she is practically glowing"

As I looked at her closely, I could see that Kevin was right. Was she happy to be performing or was she happy because of Lizbeth and me?

"You did that to her" Kevin continued whispering.

"No…we..did..not do anything that would lead…"

"Martin please calm down, I'm not suggesting that. I meant you two are so right for one another"

"Oh right" I said sheepishly as I turned my attention to the stage once more as I noticed the lights go out and the music began playing

_There's me  
looking down at my shoes  
the one smilingat the sun  
that's you  
what were you thinking  
what was the song inside your head  
There's us  
going on about a band  
working out how we play our hands  
I lay there dreaming  
later on alone on my bed _

_If I was stupid  
maybe careless  
so were you_

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
some words are best unsaid  
some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
and that's enough  
there's us_

_Freeze Frame  
I'm not about to cry  
it's too late for us to change  
why try  
I've got a camera  
tucked away inside my heart _

_If I'm a loser  
or just unlucky  
so are you_

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
some words are best unsaid  
some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
and that's enough  
there's us_

_Somewhere between there and now  
I looked away when you said  
we'll never change _

_And if you think what might have been  
you lose today  
and we've got songs to play _

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
some words are best unsaid  
some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
and that's enough  
there's us_

When the last few notes stopped playing everyone was silent before the applause began.

I looked over at Lucy and Annie who had tears in their eyes.

That song was pretty powerful and when I saw Ruth look our way I knew it was about us and the fact that this was goodbye, at least for now. The lyrics were a little troubling though. What did she mean that not everything is supposed to come true?

"Thanks" Ruth huskily said in the mike as she smiled at the crowd and said "this is me newest song that I wrote this morning. I hope you like it"

_If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away  
It doesn't mean I don't see  
And just because I want, someone when I'm alone  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless, and that I can't stand on my own  
How far can we go before we break  
How long can I wait_

As I turned my head I saw everyone looking at me "What?" I irritably asked before turning my attention back to the stage.

_How strong do you think I am  
How much can I take of this  
Am I a rock or a rose or a fist  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss  
How deep do you wanna go  
Cause I'll go there if I can  
You make it harder than it has to be  
How strong, how strong  
Do you think I am  
Oh oh_

_It's so hard to tell  
What's in your heart (what's in your heart)  
What you keep to yourself  
Is tearing me apart (is tearing me apart)  
And should I be afraid  
To dream about you (to dream about you)  
And if you feel the same  
What cha gonna do  
How far can we go before we break  
How long can I wait_

_How strong do you think I am  
How much can I take of this  
Am I a rock or a rose or a fist  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss  
How deep do you wanna go  
Cause I'll go there if I can  
You make it harder than it has to be  
How strong, how strong  
Do you think I am_

The next thing I knew Ruth had gotten off the stage and was walking into the crowd.

As she came closer, my mouth suddenly felt dry. I couldn't believe that this beautiful woman wanted me, even more wanted to be with me. It took my breath away.

"Martin" Lucy hissed excitedly "meet her halfway."

"What if she is looking for someone else?" I answered back half embarrassed.

My palms started sweating as she reached our seat and the next thing I knew she was singing to me.

_Oh  
If I, move in any closer  
If you let go and give yourself away_

Ruth wickedly smile before stepping even closer into my personal space as she continued crooning.

_And if we let this happen to us  
everything will change _

As she whispered the next words, I could hear some cheering around as grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the stage.

_  
How strong do you think I am  
how much can I take of this  
am me a rock or a rose or a fist?_

Once we reached the front of the stage she turned towards me again and continued

_Oh  
how deep do you wanna go  
Cause I'll go there if I can _

And as she sang the next words she punctuated it by lightly jabbing her finger on my chest and as I saw her expression of love and longing and frustration, I felt guilty and horrible.

_You make it harder than it has to be  
How strong, how strong_

_Oh  
How strong do you think I am  
How much can I take of this  
Am I a rock or a rose or a fist  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss  
How deep do you wanna go  
Cause I'll go there if I can  
You make it harder than it has to be  
How strong, how strong  
How strong, how strong  
Do you think I am?_

When the song ended, she dropped my hand and smiled slightly before addressing the audience.

"Let's give a warm thank you to Mr. Martin Brewer, Anaheim Angels Hottie" and the crowd went wild as a couple of girls nearby said "I told you that was him" and tried shouting out their numbers.

By the time I reached our seats, I must have looked at a dozen of different numbers being tossed at me.

"And you thought no one would recognize you" Kevin teased at me as I groaned and slid down my seat further.

"This next song I wrote for my niece and daughter, but also for all young women out there"

The chords of the song started and I smiled as Lucy jumped up to start dancing.

"Luce" Kevin implored "Sit down"

"This is our song!"

_You think it's cool, just cuz they're telling you  
You gotta have it, then you'll never miss it at all  
You need the thrill, just coz it's killing you  
You're so close, so don't take it too far _

_Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated  
I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
you'll love to love and then you'll hate it_

_Love and lost and everything between  
its perfect, its poison that made me fall  
you want it bad  
don't want it to skip away  
It's too fast  
Gonna drag you down_

_Coming close now, not any clearer  
with every breath you're going deeper  
but I will pull you back to me_

And this point the crowd roared when Ruth took the guitar and played the riff that Johnny had played at the game and when she was done she handed it back and was dancing once more laughing.

_It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
don't you know that  
you'll love to love and then you'll hate it_

"Okay folks this is our last song for the night. I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you again sometime soon!"

_I feel chained, chained down  
you shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out _

_So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
and I've got something to say_

_Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall _

_If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain_

_Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
you'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
and there's nothing you can say_

_Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall _

_Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I feel alone  
I live my own life_

_Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall_

_I will get up again if you let me fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
if you let me fall  
if you let me fall  
let me fall_

"Thanks and Good Night Glen Oak" Ruth said one last time and ran off the stage.

"She was so great" Eric beamed as we got up.

Annie turned to us and said "We'll go home and see if the kids are all right. You should all go out"

"Thanks Mom" Lucy said happily as they waved goodbye and left.

"Mr. Brewer?" I heard a voice say behind us. We turned around a saw a young boy holding his mom's hand "May I have your autograph?"

"Sure" I replied smiling before taking his baseball card and signing it.

"You were excellent" Kevin yelled as Ruth came up to us.

"Thanks" she replied beaming as she took my hand and we started walking out.

"Hope you weren't too embarrassed" she inquired lightly as I squeezed her hand and replied "Not too much"

"Good" she replied as we heard Johnny say behind us "So in two weeks we start recording in London?"

"That's about right" Ruth replied without looking back and sighing before confessing "Lately he has been pretty weird"

"Weird as in how?" I immediately wanted to know. I knew that Johnny was a problem.

"All these questions about us, and Lizbeth and where we are moving and just information that is none of his business"

"I could look into his profile if you want Ruth" Kevin interjected helpfully.

"That would be wonderful" Ruth agreed as she leaned her head on my shoulder and I gave her a hug.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving tomorrow" Lucy sadly stated as we waited for our order at the restaurant.

"I know, the last couple of months flew by" Ruthie sighed as well and looked a bit sad.

"Well we will be back when Lizbeth finishes for the summer" I added helpfully hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

The last thing I needed Lucy doing was changing Ruth's mind about staying in Glen Oak before leaving for London.

"Yes that is true" Ruth agreed as the waiter came with our food.

The last week and half we spent with Lizbeth trying to get her settled in our new home and getting adjusted to school.

The new house was about two blocks from our previous home and Ruth had said that she and Lizbeth had some intense talks about what Sandy had done to her.

Lizbeth was a little confused about the details but she always referred to Sandy as the mean mommy and I realized that there would come a time when she would want to know about her mom.

When it was time to say goodbye, Lizbeth cried a little but was secure in the knowledge that her mother would return.

I, on the other hand, was not as sure. It was evident that Ruth was great at what she did and she was so excited to be returning to London.

"I'll call you when I reach my flat" she promised before kissing me on the cheek.

"Your flat where you live alone, correct?"

"Yes dad" she teased as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey" I protested "any guy would ask that of their future wife"

"Future wife, eh? Well as I remember correctly there has to be a question before you start demanding where I'm living"

"You're right" I replied as I knelt down and pulled out the diamond ring my dad had given my mother.

"Ruth Camden, will you be my wife?"

"Martin!" she exclaimed and smiled before kneeling down along with me and saying "yes I will"

I smiled as I kissed her on the lips. We pulled apart and she gave Lizbeth one more kiss and said "I have to go. I'll talk to you later"

"Bye" I replied smiling before adding "I love you"

"I love you too"

_Martin_

Once Ruth was gone and Lizbeth was settled in watching her favorite TV show. I picked up the phone.

"Did she say yes?" Eric demanded playfully.

"Hello to you as well" I replied smugly before admitting "Yes"

"Well congratulations. If I have to lose my daughter I would rather it be to you than anyone else"

"Thanks, I think" I replied smiling wryly before adding "So I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"

"Anything"

"Would you start looking at houses for sale in Glen Oak?"

"Really?"

"Well Lizbeth loves being near you and Ruthie wants to be as close as possible to everyone and I might be doing a career switch sooner than later, if everything goes right"

"Well I'll start looking"

"Wonderful but there is a second part of this favor"

"Ok" Eric replied slowly.

"Once you find it and we sign everything, would Annie mind sitting it up?"

"Don't you think Ruth would want that?"

"Well I want the house finished once we get there and hopefully she will be so busy with Lizbeth and any other children..."

"You want to get my daughter pregnant that fast?" Eric chuckled grimly as I blushed and stammered "Well no sir. It's just that. You know..."

"Martin, calm down. I was just having some fun. You know Annie and I can't wait to have more grandchildren"

"Thanks Eric"

"Martin?"

"Yes"

"Call me Dad"


	4. Martin

_Martin_

The next year went by fast between visits to and from London.

As we were sitting down to the dinner, Lizbeth said happily "I can't wait to see Mommy on T.V tonight! She said that she had a surprise for me. What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure sweetie" I replied as I watched her put some broccoli in her mouth and make a face before swallowing it.

This surprised me because just last night she had thrown a horrible temper tantrum when Eric and Annie had driven up for dinner, and she refused to eat them.

As Lizbeth watched me looking at her she shrugged and said "Mommy told me last night that we have to sometimes do things even if we don't like it. I'm going to call grandma later and 'pologize for my behavior"

"That's very Christian of you" I replied smiling.

"Are you going to watch with me?" Lizbeth inquired as she sat in the living room and turned the T.V.

"Of course" I replied as I placed her in my lap and she snuggled close and twirled a lock of her shiny hair.

Moments later we saw the band warmingup and Ruth came out as she welcomed the crowd. She looked really tired and wore out.

"Mommy looks sick" Lizbeth proclaimed in an anguished tone as I looked down to see unshed tears in her beautiful hazel-green eyes.

"She'll be home soon and then you can help take care of her" I whispered soothingly.

We watched as Ruth sat down at the piano and the spotlight centered on her as she began to play.

_I know how this all must look  
Like a picture ripped from a story book  
I've got it easy  
I've got it made _

I've got a golden road laid out before me  
And everyone how they adore me  
Like a diamond  
In the sun

Did you just waste your breath  
Asking me how I feel today  
Or do you really want to know

I'm completely unconnected  
Constantly rejected  
Like everything I've ever loved is coming down  
I'm drowning in emotion  
In the middle of the ocean  
Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down

_That's how I feel_

_I know I signed up for this game  
And everybody knows my name  
Now they own a little piece of me  
My happiness fell off the track  
And I'd do anything to get it back  
Give this all, I'd give it all all away _

Did you just waste your breath  
Asking me how I feel today  
Is that a place you wanna go

I'm completely unconnected  
Constantly rejected  
Like everything I've ever loved is coming down  
I'm drowning in emotion  
In the middle of the ocean  
Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down

Then you see me  
You say you don't even know me  
Couldn't pick me out of a line now  
The girl you know is so far-gone  
And I'm in hiding  
Living life undercover  
Smiling face for the camera  
I'm not long for this world

I'm completely unconnected  
Constantly rejected  
Like everything I've ever loved is coming down  
I'm drowning in emotion  
In the middle of the ocean  
Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down

That's how I feel

Then you see me  
Say you don't even know me

As the last few notes lingered I noticed that Dave handed Ruth a tissue and whisper something in her ears as she nodded and then took a deep breath.

She then went on for the next hour and a half playing old and new songs. It was at this point that I noticed Johnny seemed to be missing.

Lizbeth was half sleeping and half awake as she anxiously waited for her surprise, so I was a little astonished when the phone rang and she ran to get it.

I heard her say "Brewer residenth" and smiled before she squealed and said "Mommy I see you on the TV"

On TV I could see Ruth standing in the center of the stage with her cell phone. She then turned to the crowd and said "Say hi to me baby girl" and the crowd went wild.

"What's the surprise Mommy?" Lizbeth asked impatiently as she jumped around.

"I'll be home tomorrow morning, so when you get out of school I will be there to pick you up"

Lizbeth dropped the phone in excitement as she screamed and said "She's coming home"

"Martin?" I heard Ruth ask when I picked the phone up.

"Hey I just heard the great news. I can't wait to see you"

"Me too. I better sing now huh?"

"Yes that would be best"

"Kiss her twice for me tonight"

"I will. Love you"

"I love you too" she replied as the audience broke out in sighs.

"Our last song" Ruthie addressed the audience "is something that Lizbeth and I wrote together"

Lizbeth sat closer to the TV with wide eyes and whispered "home sweet home"

_Late at night I hear the song,  
Spinning in my head,  
And I know I won't sleep at all_,  
_Thinking' 'bout all my stuff,  
Missing' my own bed,  
and all my friends, but it's too late to call. _

Hanging out all day at the Holiday Inn,  
Waiting's such a drag 'til the band kicks in.

I don't know where the next road goes,  
Wanna feel the wheels goin' down the road,  
Take my sweet time, I'm gettin' it back again.  
What matters most will carry me,  
through the night;  
you're where I wanna be baby.  
Take my sweet time.  
Oh, I'll be home again in my sweet time.

_Going' out at night,  
and it feels so good,  
How it works is a mystery!  
I believe in my heart,  
I'm doing what I should,  
all these lost souls following! _

Waiting' all day until this begins,  
I love how it feels when the band kicks in.  
Yeah! Yeah!

I don't know where the next road goes,  
Wanna feel the wheels going' down the road,  
Take my sweet time, I'm getting' it back again.  
What matters most will carry me,  
through the night;  
you're where I wanna be baby.  
Take my sweet time.  
Oh, I'll be home again in my sweet time.

_Baby, when this is over I understand,  
Oh, what I've got right here in my hands, yeah! _

Baby...oh! Ooooooo! Yeah yeah yeah! Oh! Oh!

I don't know where the next road goes,  
Wanna feel the wheels goin' down the road,  
Take my sweet time; I'm gettin' it back again.  
What matters most will carry me,  
through the night;  
you're where I wanna be baby.  
Take my sweet time.  
Oh, I'll be home again in my sweet time.

Yeah yeah, in my own sweet time, yeah yeah, in my own sweet time, _yeah!_

"Thank you and goodnight" Ruth said as she took a bow and went off the stage.

"Time for bed" I stated as I looked over at Lizbeth. She had fallen asleep with the biggest smile on her face.

The next morning, I dropped Lizbeth off alerting her teacher that Ruthie would be picking her up and went to practice.

"You know Brewer, you can still change your mind" My coach said as I was suiting up.

"I know Coach, but it's for the best. Elizabeth deserves two parents at home, not only one"

"Well I have confidence that this job will be great for you and the team. Plus they really want you"

"Yes their negotiating offer was more than substantial"

"Hello"

"Martin? Did you pick up Lizbeth?"

"No I thought you were going to be here"

"Well I'm here and she is not"

"What do you mean?" I asked as my heart plummeted.

"I came in early to surprise her and the teacher said she went home with a family member. Who else is on our list?"

"Well Sandy…" I began slowly.

"Damn it Martin! Did you not change the list?"

"I forgot! I'm sorry Ruth, it's just that…"

"Save it. Right now Elizabeth is missing and Sandy may have actually walked out and taken her"

"Baby I'm sorry"

"Look, come home now. I already called the local police and I will call Kevin as well, plus Tim"

"Who's Tim?"

"The private investigator I hired to find Sandy and follow Johnny"

"Ruth I promise she will be okay. Sandy may be crazy but she won't hurt her."

"Are you sure? I mean she did try to_kill_ her a year ago"

"A year ago?" I repeated slowly.

"This very date. Why do you think I came home earlier?" I could hear the tears and frustration and felt worse. If I had listened and stayed in Glen Oak, this may have been prevented.

"Martin?" Ruth cried

"Yes Baby?"

"I need you now. My baby is missing"

"I'm coming" I replied racing out of the office as I signed my name on the dotted line.

"Everything okay?" The guy asked

"No. My child has been kidnapped"

"Martin, I'm sorry. What can we do?"

"Here's her picture. Please get in on the news as soon as possible"

"Whatever you need"

As I jumped into my truck I kept replaying Ruthie's tearful words. My baby is missing and that's when the tears started to fall. What if we didn't find her? What if Sandy really did try to hurt her? I would never be able to forgive myself.


	5. Sandy

_Martin_

The next three days were agonizing. Between answering the cops questions and Tim's as well as Kevin's, Ruth thought she would end up snapping at someone.

Annie had decided to stay with Ruth and Martin and everyone else was going back and forth from Glen Oak to here.

On the third day Simon and Rose walked in. "Simon" Ruthie cried out as she gave him a huge hug.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her as he gave her a hug and reached out to grab my hand.

"As well as expected" Ruth replied sighing slightly as the tears started falling. I reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it and she smiled at me sadly.

Rose walked over to Ruth and gave her a hug saying "I'm sorry for your loss"

Annie slightly rolled her eyes as I took a step towards Ruth trying to prevent her from hurting Rose.

"Loss" Ruth repeated loudly as she bypassed my hand and grabbed Rose by the shoulder "get the hell out of my house"

"Now Ruth.." I began softly before sheglared at meand I slightly backed off.

"Simon" Ruth continued as she started walking Rose towards the front door "You may stay or I can call when we hear something but I refuse to be in the presence of your wife who just had the audacity to suggest that our baby is dead. We do not need any negative thinking right now"

"Ruth, I'm sorry" Rose began as she continued "but we both know how crazy Sandy is..."

"Get out" Ruth roared once more before turning to me and throwing herself in my arms.

"It will be ok Baby" I whispered softly as I rubbed her back and looked at Annie to show them out of the door.

"Rose" Simon said angrily once they were outside "Just go back to the hotel. I'll call if anything is new"

"Ok" Rose replied jumping in their car and sped off.

Simon took a deep breath and walked back in.

"Sorry about that" he said to us as Ruth turned her head from my chest and gave him a watery grin.

Just then the phone rang and we all tensed up as Ruth looked at Tim.

Tim said to me "Answer it Martin"

"Hello?"

"Hello Martin. Are you missing anything?" a female voice inquired.

"Sandy! Where the hell is she?"

"Temper, temper baby" she taunted as I noticed Tim telling me to keep her on as long as possible.

"Where's the little wife?" Sandy said as I motioned for Ruth to come closer.

"She's here."

"Of course she is. The perfect little family. Well this is what I want if you want to see your brat alive"

"What is it?"

"75 million"

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Baby did I stutter?"

"I don't have that" I replied angrily.

"Now why would you lie like that Martin? I know you just signed a 55 million contract and the wife is making at least 30 million"

"Yes but I don't have all that in cash..." I began as Ruth looked at me with horror in her eyes before grabbing the phone and saying "Sandy?"

"Aww Ruth. The sweet, innocent little girl whose dreams were smashed the moment she realized her prince had screwed someone else"

"Language please" Ruth admonished her severely as Sandy laughed bitterly and said "So are you going to sweet talk your cheap skate husband to be to cough up the cash?"

"Yes, where do you want it?"

"The baseball field, in the middle of the mound, you remember?"

_Flashback_

_It was just after Elizabeth had been born and Sandy had started drinking. That was when Ruth had made the decision that she would stay during half the year when Martin had games. Sandy had insisted that she would be ok to take Elizabeth and an hour and a half later retunred home without the baby._

_"Where's Lizbeth?" Ruth had inquired._

_"Who?"_

_"Your baby Sandy"_

_"Oh well I left her in on the mound. Someone's bound to take her"_

_"Why would you do that?' Ruth cried as she ran out the door and down the street._

_When she had reached the field, true to her word there was Lizbeth on the mound crying her head off. She wet, hungry, tired and slightly sunburned._

_"Hey baby. I'm sorry about that." Ruth said as she picked her up and kissed her silky cheek._

"Are you still there?" a harsh voice demanded.

"Yes. When exactly will we get Lizbeth?"

"She's in the abandoned warehouse"

"I want to speak with her now"

"Well that can't happen"

"Then I guess we can't bring the money"

Once Ruth said that everyone in the house gasped as Ruth turned and gave them a look.

"Fine. Here is the little brat"

"Mommy?"

"Hi baby" Ruth softly crooned as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"One word baby" I heard Ruth asked.

"ohomay weetsay"

"Ok baby, we are on our way. Don't say anything"

"kay"

"satisfied?" Sandy asked as she grabbed the phone and continued "what did that brat say? She is so weird"

"What time Sandy?" Ruth inquired coldly.

"24 Hours"

"Fine" and with that Ruth hung up.

"I found her location" Tim exclaimed as we looked at him.

"Where?" I demanded.

"Right where she said" Tim answered.

"No" Ruth stated calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Sandy is at the old house. Someone else is waiting at the warehouse"

"How can you be sure?" Simon questioned.

"I gave her key words before I left when we moved here" Ruth replied taking a deep breath and looking at me "Someone has been listening in on our conversations"

"What do you mean?"

"How did they know how much we are worth? Sandy couldn't have gotten that information unless she had inside work"

"You mean someone like Johnny?" Kevin interjected seriously.

"Well let's get ready" I grimly stated.

"Ok" Tim began "I want you to wear this Ruth" he handed her a bullet proof vest and looked at me "Maybe you should wear one as well"

"I'll be fine"

We said a quick prayer and went in the car. I could hear Ruth muttering under her breath "She's alive and okay" I grabbed her hand and she looked at me smiling brightly.

We got to the old house and saw that it was boarded up and very dark.

"I think she was in the bathroom"

"Why would she do that?' I questioned loudly.

"because she is a wicked wench" she replied hotly.

As we walked in Ruth stopped me and said "Wait here"

"Are you sure?" I began as Tim looked at her and said "She has a wire, we will hear everything if there is danger"

As Ruth walked in, she took a deep breath and then she was gone.

"So what now?" I asked Tim.

"We wait"


	6. Home sweet Home

_Ruth_

As I walked in the dusty house my heart was beating. I wasn't sure if Sandy had decided to wait here or if she would be at the abandoned warehouse.

Suddenly I heard Lizbeth's voice crying out. I ran up the stairs to see Sandy and Rose trying to push Lizbeth down a flight of steps.

"Stop" I yelled at them as I ran up the stairs.

"Well well look who came" Sandy drawled as Rose wickedly laughed.

"Rose?" I asked surprised.

"Well Ruth after you kicked me out I was just so damned upset"

As I looked at her in horror she laughed once more and said "Trust me, once we kill this mistake it will be easier for everyone"

"How can you say that?" I cried out as I tried to get closer to Lizbeth.

"Mommy" she cried out and I could see she had a black and blue eye.

"Baby" I replied as I looked at her. She was at the top of the steps.

"Remember what Mommy told you" I said as she nodded and said "I'm afraid"

"I know baby"

She then took a deep breath and dropped down to her knees.

"What the hell is the brat doing?" Sandy asked Rose and by the time they could stop her, Lizbeth had rolled down and into my arms.

"I missed you mommy. I'm sorry I talked to strangers but Uncle Johnny isn't a stranger right?"

"That's right pet" a voice said behind us and as we turned around we saw Johnny standing there with a gun pointed right at us.

"Johnny" I asked quietly "Why?"

"Why Pet?" he repeated sarcastically before continuing "because that brat is the reason we are not together. How did you fool yourself into thinking that pansy you call your fiancee is what you need"

"Martin and I have known each other for years..."

"Puppy love pet. He will never love you as I do"

"So why join up with Sandy?"

"Well let's just say she has some interesting ways of persuasion and she also has a damn good story to tell"

"Darn" I automatically corrected as I hugged Lizbeth closer to me.

"So what now ladies?" Johnny questioned Sandy and Rose who looked at each other and shrugged.

"Where is the money?" Sandy finally demanded.

"In the warehouse like you said"

"Great, however I have decided that I don't want the money. I just want to kill the brat and leave"

"Well I guess you are going to have to kill me as well" Ruthie said hotly.

"Ruthie, Ruthie, Ruthie. How many ways can I say this?" Sandy began "You don't need to protect the brat. She is the cause of everything"

"How can you say that? She never asked to be bought into this world"

"You are right. I guess I should have just aborted the brat when I had a chance before Saint Martin got wind of anything, however"

"Are you hearing this? They have a gun" Martin exclaimed angrily as he got up and went towards the house.

"Martin wait" Tim called out as he followed him in.

"oh look it's Daddy" Rose said sarcastically as Johnny turned to Martin and said "Stop right there Brewer or I'll shoot them both"

"Johnny. That's not the plan" Rose and Sandy cried out exasperatedly.

Just then Martin walked closer and Johnny pulled the trigger right at us and as I moved to shield Lizbeth I saw Martin jump right in the line of the bullet.

The bullet lodged right into his side and he instantly went down.

The next couple of miniutes were in disarray as I screamed and Tim and Kevin came in with the local police and cuffed Johnny and Rose.

"where's Sandy?" Kevin yelled at Tim as he shrugged and Kevin ran out the house.

"Daddy?" Lizbeth cried anxiously as we stepped closer. Martin was breathing heavily as he turned to us with a smile and then winced in pain.

"Hold on Baby" I said as I grabbed his hand, trying to ignore the flow of blood that was everywhere

The ambulance then arrived and placed Martin on the gurney as we followed them out and went in the ambulance with them.

Once we arrived at the hospital, they made me fill out forms as they bandaged Lizbeth's wounds.

Just then the doctor walked in and said "Ms. Camden?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Stuart and Mr. Brewer has lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion. Is there any kin here?"

"His daughter"

"May I have your permission?"

"Certainly"

As I sat down to wait, I saw my parents and Lucy and Simon waiting.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in surprise before breaking down and crying as I ran into my dad's arms. He held me and gently rubbed my hair until I calmed down.

"Ms. Camden?" Dr. Stuart said as he walked into the room looking slightly bewildered.

"Yes?"

"You did say that Elizabeth was Mr. Brewer's daughter, correct?"

"Yes" I replied confused

"Biological daughter?"

"Yes Doctor. What is this all about?"

"Well Elizabeth is definitely not Mr. Brewer's daughter, at least not biologically."

"What do you mean?" Lucy demanded harshly

"They don't even share the same DNA"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Elizabeth Brewer is not Martin Brewer's biological daughter."

And with that everything faded to black.


	7. Revelations

_Ruth_

When I opened my eyes, I could see my Mom and dad sitting in a chair with Lizbeth on their laps.

Lucy was on the phone and Simon was pacing around.

"Mommy" I heard Lizbeth shriek happily as she went to the side of the bed.

"Ruth! Thank God you're alive" mom said as she brushed the tears from her eyes and picked Lizbeth up so she could lay with me on the bed.

"How's Martin?"

"He's in surgery right now" Simon said as he came closer to the bed.

"Did they find a blood match?"

"Yes" a new voice said as I saw Sarah lying along side the other bed.

"Sarah" I exclaimed happily and looked around for Matt.

Sarah smiled at me and said "He went in for the surgery, just to make sure" I smiled. Leave it to my big brother to fix everything.

"Do you remember what happened honey?" Annie gently asked me.

"I fainted" I replied sheepishly.

Lucy looked at me and said "Has this happened before? You did look terribly pale on your concert and this fainting... Could you be pregnant maybe?"

"Pregnant?" I repeated in slight disbelief "Trust me on this one guys, if I was it would be another miracle. Martin has been all too clear about pre-marital sex no matter how persuasive I have been and believe me I have been quite persuasive"

"Ruth" my mom admonished as Simon and my dad coughed in embarrassment.

"Sorry" I replied grinning as Sarah and Lucy laughed.

"Are you up to taking a ride down to jail?"

"What for?"

"They caught Sandy and she has a confession to make. She wants to see you and Simon"

"What about Rose?" I wanted to know.

"I'm pressing charges against her as well and I'm requesting a divorce"

I looked at Simon who shrugged and I said "Could we stop at the house first?"

"Sure" Simon agreed.

I noticed my Mom and Dad looking at each other and then dad said "Ruth? We were thinking of going back home to Glen Oak and taking Lizbeth with us. Would you like that Lizbeth?"

Lizbeth looked at them happily and nodded yes but then seemed to remember that I was still in the hospital.

"Is it okay Mommy? I don't want you to be lonely"

"Don't worry, I won't be and this way I can make sure Daddy is ok"

"Okay" she replied brightly.

"Thanks" I said to my parents who nodded and went off with Lizbeth.

"I can't believe she is not Martin's" I said out loud as Simon looked at me and said "I know, poor kid"

_Meanwhile during Surgery_

Martin did not know where he was, but he felt at home. As he walked down the sandy beach he saw a man and a woman. As they got closer he realized they were his parents.

"Am I dead?" he wondered as his mother smiled and replied "No Martin. You are in limbo right now"

"Oh" Martin replied in relief and then asked "why?"

"You're' in surgery and giving the doctors a hard time"

At this point, Martin ran up and gave her a hug as he cried "I've missed you so much and dad" Martin continued stepping back to hug his father as well.

"We are so proud of you Martin" Elizabeth said smiling softly "you have grown into a wonderful young man and your daughter is so beautiful"

"and let's not forget the love of your life" his father interjected quickly as Martin blushed.

When his dad was alive he never made it a secret on how he wanted Ruth and Martin to end up together.

"I wish I could stay with you" Martin said out loud as he walked between them. He never had felt so happy and carefree as he did right now. There was only one thing missing.

"You can stay for a little while" his mother murmured as she held her baby boy close.

"We're losing him" Matt shouted as he noticed Martin flat lining. He wouldn't allow his baby sister to suffer another blow. Not when she gave up everything for this man.

"Fight Martin" he said angrily as placed the defibrillator on Martin's chest.

"He needs to go Elizabeth" Bill said softly as Martin had fallen asleep.

"I know but I haven't seen him in so long"

"I know darling but Ruth needs him right now and Lizbeth as well. That poor baby"

"Okay" Elizabeth said softly as she woke Martin up.

"Ruth?" he sleepily murmured.

"No baby but if you want her you need to go back"

"Back where?"

"Back into the water. Don't be afraid"

"I love you Mom, Dad"

"We love you as well, and Martin?"

"Yes?" he asked as he turned to look at them.

"The next couple of months are going to be hard but remember in the end everything works out for a reason"

"okay" As Martin walked into the water he opened his eyes and said "Where am I?"

"Finally" Matt cried out when he noticed Martin's heart rate go up and said "Thank you God" and they finished up.

In the recovery room Kevin and Lucy was siting down when they heard a voice say "Where am I?"

"Martin, Thank God" Lucy exclaimed in a jubilant tone as she hugged him.

"Where's Ruth and Lizbeth?"

"Lizbeth is at home with Mom and Dad and Ruth is at the prison"

"Did they find Sandy?"

"Yes"

"Good" Martin replied before saying "Do you think I could get some food? I'm awfully hungry"

Kevin laughed as he said "anything for you man"


	8. Why?

_Ruth_

The ride down to the station was pretty quiet. I was thinking about Martin and I wasn't sure what Simon was thinking about.

"I'm sorry about Rose" I said softly as Simon glanced at me briefly before turning his attention to the road and saying "don't be. I'm not. I probably should have never married her"

"Why did you?"

"Well she wasn't bad all the time, you know?"

"I guess" I replied uncertainly.

Once we got to the station the police said that Sandy wanted to speak to us separately.

"Who wants to go first?" the cop asked us.

"I will" Simon said as he walked to the room.

The cop glanced at me again and said "So are still still engaged to Martin Brewer?"

"Yes" I replied looking at him as his face fell and he mumbled "Oh, well congratulations"

"Thanks" I replied smiling brightly.

A few minutes later Simon walked out looking like he was going to murder someone.

"Simon!"I called out and he said "Look Ruth, I'm going to have Kevin pick you up. I can't stay right now"

I walked in the room where Sandy was steamed.

"Well hello again Ruth" Sandy drawled though she didn't have any expression on her face.

"What did you tell Simon?"

"You'll find out soon enough" she said as she looked at me suddenly and said "Did you ever notice the similarity between you and that brat?"

"Yes but..."

"You know Ruth between you and I, Martinwas never really on the up and up you know. I figure he would never get it but you... You are so damn astute."

"How long did you know that Martin was not the father?"

"All along" Sandy yelled as she stood up and started pacing.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Martin and I never slept together"

"But he said..."

"I know what he said! I told him what to say. He was drunk and it was the night he realized that he was in love with you. He spent the whole time talking about how great you were and how wonderful you smelt, it was sickening" Sandy stopped and looked at me before continuing "and then I tried to kiss him and he kissed me back and then murmured how much he loved me and then repeated it and said 'I love you so much Ruth'"

"So you slept with him out of what?" I interrupted angrily.

"Ruth! I thought we went over this. I did not sleep with Martin. He is still a virgin, just like you I presume. When he passed out I took off his clothes and laid him on my bed, then I went and slept with Simon"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted loudly as I stood up as well.

"Ruth, Simon is Elizabeth's father"


	9. The Truth

_Ruth_

"No" I replied as I stood up and asked "Why are you lying?"

"It's not a lie" Sandy replied softly as she looked down at the table.

"Why now Sandy? Why do this when she is five years old?"

"Well if you remember correctly, I've been trying to kill her in the past five years and Martin and you keep stopping me. When Rose finally figured it out, I thought I would succeed and then Johnny said he wanted in.. It would have worked but you were always a step ahead of me"

"It is not Lizbeth's fault that you got into this mess"

"I know but when she was born, I expected Martin to demand a paternity test and he didn't. He just moved his whole life around"

As Sandy said this I sat back down.

I was the reason Martin didn't fight her on the paternity. I made him take responsibility for a child that wasn't even his. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Anyway, since Martin is not the father, I have rights as the parental figure"

"Well that's where you are wrong" I interrupted smugly as I continued "I adopted Elizabeth when you abandoned her, so legally she is mine and you are never going near her again once I press charges"

"You wouldn't" Sandy shot back as I leaned closer to her and said very coldly "Watch me. Stay the hell away from my family"

And with that I walked out where Lucy was waiting for me. As soon as I saw her the tears started falling "Simon told us" Lucy said softly as she hugged me.

"What am I going to tell Martin, if he ever awakes"

"The truth, and he is awake. Matt says he is as good as new"

Once we got back to the hospital, I started worrying on exactly what I would say to Martin. As we got closer I could see Matt and Sarah. I ran towards Matt as he gave me a hug and twirled me around.

"Thanks" I whispered as I kissed his cheek and took Sarah's hand when he let me go.

"Anything for you" Matt replied as he smiled at Lucy and gave her a hug as well.

"So I expect to give you away at your wedding"

"You got it" I replied as I hugged him one last time.

Lucy smiled and said "I'll walk out with you Matt"

I took a deep breath and walked into Martin's room.

He was sitting up in bed yelling at the TV.

"Can you believe how horrible they are doing?" he complained to himself as I answered "Why do you care?"

"Ruth" Martin exclaimed happily as I came to his bed and hugged him.

"You scared me" I said as he held me close.

"I saw my mom and dad" he said softly as I pulled slightly away and said "when?"

"When I was in surgery"

"How are they doing?"

"Great. Ruth they were so happy and .." Martin suddenly stopped as he tightened his grip on me.

I let him cry for a while and then he laughed a little self-consciously and said "I have a few things to tell you"

"As do I" I replied and then continued "but go ahead"

"I bought the Anaheim Angels and my old house across the street"

"Why?"

"So Lizbeth could be closer to everyone in the family" As soon as he said that I started crying.

"Baby is Lizbeth ok?"

"Yes. She is with Mom and Dad"

"Then what's the problem"

"Sandy"

"What did she do this time?" he asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Martin" I began quietly as I held his hand and looked into his beautiful greeneyes, so full of love and understanding.

"Elizabeth is not your biological father"

"What?" Martin asked in disbelief, as tears started falling.

"How do you know? Were there tests..?"

"They needed blood and Lizbeth being your daughter was the next in line"

"So what I slept with Sandy but did not get her pregnant?" Martin angrily exclaimed as he thought back to all those agonizing moments of guilt.

"No. You and Sandy never slept with each other. You're still a virgin"

"A virgin!"

"Who is the father Ruth? Does he want her?"

"It's Simon"

"Simon? As in Simon your brother?"

"yes"

"What are we going to tell Lizbeth?"

"I don't know baby" I replied as I started crying and Martin looked at me before saying "Don't cry"

"Why not? I made you take responsibility for a mistake that you didn't do"

"I know but that's in the past. We have to think about the future. Do you think Simon is going to want custody?"

"I don't know"

Just then Simon walked in, looking upset and sad. "Hi"

"Hey" Martin replied as he grabbed my hand.

"I guess Ruth told you" Simon began as he looked at us.

"Yes" We both replied tensely.

"Look guys Elizabeth is yours in my opinion. You have raised her and been there. I am not going to ruin that. If she wants some answers when she is older, I'll be here"

"Thanks Simon" Martin replied gruffly as I looked at him in surprised.

Martin smiled back at me and said "What? Can't a guy cry every now and then?"

"Of course but I thought..."

"I am beyond upset at Sandy but Elizabeth is ours. Yours and Mine, how can that be wrong?"

"You're right" I agreed as I leaned over and kissed him on the lips and as he softly groaned Simon said slightly embarrassed "I'll see you later"

"So Mr. Brewer" I began as I placed butterfly kisses on his neck, "why don't we rethink this whole waiting for marriage..."

"Ruth Camden, you are going to be the death of me. We can get married tomorrow if you can't wait but we will be married first"

"fine"I replied pouting slightly as Martin laughed out loud.


	10. A family

_Martin_

The next year went by fast between our wedding and moving to Glen Oak. Ruth and I had decided that our honeymoon would be moving everything into our new home.

True to his word, Simon kept in contact with us, making sure he was present every Sunday for Mass and dinner.

Eric and Annie were beyond thrilled that we had decided to move back to Glen Oak, across the street no less.

Sandy was given a life sentence in jail and Rose and Johnny were also given 10 years apiece.

Ruth kept recording but resigned with a new company right in Glen Oak, so that she wouldn't be as far away from us and I had bought the angels, so I was able to be home as well.

Lizbeth continued flourishing under the attention of Ruth and myself and the rest of the Camden clan. The newest thing on her mind though was an addition to our family.

"Don't you think babies are wonderful Mommy?" Lizbeth questioned Ruth one morning a few days before her 6th birthday.

"Yes they can be" Ruth replied carefully taking a sip of water.

"That would be an excellent present" Lizbeth hinted shamelessly as she looked at the both of us, her hazel-green eyes sparkling.

"She is such your daughter" I muttered to Ruth who stuck her tongue at me before turning to Lizbeth and saying "well that would be nice, but you would need to wait a while for the baby to be born"

"I know mommy" Lizbeth replied seriously as she continued "Uncle Simon explained the whole concept but it would be fun watching the changes"

"Yes it would" Ruth agreed as Lizbeth asked "MayI be excused? Grandma said I could come and watch Sam and David get ready for their dates"

"Just don't get in the way" Ruth said smiling as she looked at me.

I smiled and said "So mommy how about it? Can we have a baby soon?'

"Very funny Mr. Brewer"

"Happy Birthday dear Elizabethhhhhh happy birthday to you" we all sang out as Elizabeth closed her eyes and made her wish.

We all cheered as she loudly proclaimed "I asked for a baby brother or sister"

"Well that won't be a hard task for the newlyweds will it?" Kevin teasingly asked as Ruth blushed scarlet and grabbed her guitar to sing.

"Why don't you two go and practice on making Lizbeth's wish come true" Simon suggested smiling as he placed an arm around Cecilia.

"Well it's a little too late for that" I said softly as Lucy and Annie gasped and I looked at her and said "It's not even 6:00 yet"

Ruthie smiled and kissed my cheek and said "Um baby I love you, but you really are quite slow sometimes" and with that she went to the stage we had set up.

"Hello I have a special song for the birthday girl and our princess Lizbeth"

"Congratulations man" Kevin said as I looked at him and said "Thanks. I can't believe she is 6."

"Yes and now you will have another little one as well"

"Excuse me?"

"Your wife is pregnant"

As I looked at Ruth she nodded and winked and started singing

_When you have to look away  
When you don't have much to say  
Thats when I love you  
I love you, just that way  
To hear you stumble when you speak  
Or see you walk with two left feet  
Thats when I love you  
I love you, endlessly  
And when your madcuz you lost a game  
Forget I'm waiting in the rain  
Baby i love you,  
I love you anyway  
Heres my promise made tonight  
You can count "on" me for life  
Thats when i love you  
When nothing you do can change my mind  
The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
Thats when I love you,  
When I love you no matter what  
So when you turn to hide your eyes  
Cause the movie it made you cry  
Thats when I love you  
I love you a little more each time  
And when you cant quite match your clothes  
Or when you laugh at your own jokes  
Thats when I love you  
I love you, more than you'll know  
And when you forget that we had a date  
Or that look that you get when you show up late  
Baby I love you, I love you anyway  
Heres my promise made tonight  
You can count "on" me for life  
Thats when i love you  
When nothing you do can change my mind  
The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
Thats when I love you,  
When I love you no matter what  
Thats when I love you  
When nothing baby  
Nothing you do could change my mind  
The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
Thats when I love you,  
When I love you no matter what  
No matter what_


	11. New beginning?

_Martin_

When she got off the stage I ran up to her and kissed hergently on the lips.

"How far along?"

"About 4 months"

"And you kept it a secret" I asked bewildered.

"Well I've been dropping hints forever" Ruth replied smiling as Lizbeth ran up to us and gave us a humongous hug.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever." She exclaimed before running off to play with Savannah and Bill.

Simon and Cecilia came up as well and Simon said "We are going to leave. I have to be in the studio tomorrow morning early"

Simon had decided to become a producer and Cecelia was a nurse. "Is it still cool to take Lizbeth next weekend? We wanted to give her another party" Simon pleadingly ask us as Ruth looked at me for confirmation.

"Sure" I said as Simon's face broke out in a smile and he walked up to tell Lizbeth the good news.

"Thanks" Ruth said softly as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"For what?" I questioned as I kissed the top of her head.

"For being so wonderful"

"Well it is a gift" I replied smugly before kissing her fully on the lips as she murmured in agreement and we heard a voice say "Need I remind you that you live across the street, it is a lot easier in private"

"Lucy" Ruth exclaimed laughing as she pulled away from me and lightly pushed Lucy on the arm.

"What's up Luce?" I replied smiling at her.

"Cecilia told me that Sandy is up for parole"

"How is that possible?" Ruth asked fearfully.

"Good behavior, anyway I wouldn't worry. Sandy is not interested in going anywhere near us, at least you guys; however for some reason she seems to think that maybe she still has a chance with Simon"

"Well, that chance was gone the moment Cecilia came into the picture" I said grimly.

"Tell me about it"

"Are you worried?" Ruth asked Lucy.

"A little. There is not telling what she may do"

"Maybe I should call Tim" Ruth murmured as she look at me.

"Maybe" I agreed as I tightened my hold on her.

The next 5 months went by really fast and Lizbeth became as excited as I did when the time for Ruth to give birth drew near.

One Saturday morning, Ruth was sitting on the deck in the back as Simon walked up.

"Hello oh beautiful sister"

"Hello my behind" Ruth replied back moodily

"What's the matter"

"I can't wait to see my feet again" Ruth said hotly as Simon chuckled slightly "Well I'm here for Lizbeth"

Just then she came running out "Uncle Simon!"

"Hey" Simon replied lighting up as Lizbeth gave him a hug. Ruth smiled at the two of them.

"Is Martin around?" Simon asked.

"He's yelling at the guys" Lizbeth answered as she ran back into the house came out with a glass of ice water with lemon slices.

"Thank you baby" Ruth said smiling before leaning over and kissing her.

"Simon" she began.

"I know, watch your baby. Always" he said as they gave a final wave and left.


	12. Doubts

_Ruth_

When Martin returned home, I had just finished setting the table.

"Did Simon get Lizbeth already?" he wanted to know as he kissed my cheek and went to wash his hands.

"Yes he did" I replied smiling slightly as the baby gave me a little kick.

"What's the matter?" Martin anxiously asked as he watched me groan.

"Nothing, just the baby talking"

"Oh" he said as he face cleared a little and brightened. He was so excited to become a dad again that it was so cute to watch.

As we sat down to dinner, Martin asked "Has Simon said anything about Cecilia?"

"Such as?" before I took a sip of my lemon water.

"Well if they are getting serious or just friends..."

"Well what difference does it make?" I asked irritably. I mean was the man totally insensitive? Here I was about to give birth, as big as a house, and he was worrying about his slim, beautiful ex-girlfriend!

_Martin_

I took a deep breath as I watched Ruth's normally beautiful bronzed skin turn an angry shade of red.

I knew I was in for it as I stuttered slightly and said "I was just asking because..."

"Exactly asking because why Martin?"

"Well because she's pregnant" I replied as Ruth stopped for a moment and said "oh"

I sighed trying to keep my anger under control, especiually since I had a wife who could go into labor at any moment.

"How do you know?" Ruth asked me in a concerned voice and I knew our fight was over. That was one of the greatest qualities about her. She was always willing to put others before herself.

"Well she came down to the field and was asking about you and the baby and Lizbeth and then she sort of blurted it out"

"And what did you say?" Ruth prompted.

"Well" I began embarrased "I probably didn't help the situation much as I went into a tirade of pre-marital sex and the dangers of it"

"Oh" Ruth said lowly.

"Yes oh" I repeated glumly.

"Well we are presuming it is Simon's child correct?"

"I believe so" I said before adding "Who else would she be with?"

"I'm pretty sure Cecilia is a one guy girl" Ruth replied rather dryly as she got up from the dining room table and started taking the dishes to the sink.

"I've got that" I told her as I took the dishes from her and said "Why don't you go relax?"

"That's a good idea, thanks" Ruth replied smiling at me brightly before kissing my cheek.

After I had finished clearing the dishes I went in search of Ruth to find her in our bedroom writing furiously on the bed.

"Feeling inspired?" I teased before taking off my shirt and joining her.

"Always when you are around" she shot back and asked "Want to listen?"

"Sure" I replied as I got comfortable to listen.

_You said I was your everything  
You said I was the one  
You played me and like a radio  
You used the love that I had no shame  
Put my pain into words  
Hold my hand to the flame _

Tell me you love me like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you breathe me till your last breath  
Liar liar  
Oh, liar liar

_Bit by bit I feel the draught  
Just sit back and watch it bump  
Hold your eyes up to my veins  
Call out call my name_

_Tell me you love me like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you breathe me till your last breath  
Liar liar  
Oh, liar liar  
Liar liar  
Oh, liar liar  
Tell me you love me like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you breathe me till your last breath  
Liar liar  
Oh, liar liar_

"So what do you think?" Ruth anxiously asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"It's a great song" I replied before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek and then added "Are you ready for bed Mrs. Brewer?" She smiled and nodded as she moved around to get comfortable.

I just loved calling her Mrs. Brewer. I still couldn't believe that we were married and Ruth was actually mine.

It was something I had dreamed about for a very long time, yet I couldn't help but feel apprehension as though something was going to happen.


	13. Hello again

_Martin_

The next morning we woke up to the telephone ringing. I glanced over at Ruth who was still sleeping.

"Good morning" I said into the receiver not really paying attention.

"Martin?" Simon asked frantically as he said "Is Cecilia and Lizbeth there?"

"No" I replied as I got out of bed trying not to awaken Ruth "I thought they were with you?"

"Well we had a fight last night and I walked out and this morning Cecilia and Lizbeth are gone"

"Simon!" I groaned into the phone before taking a deep breath "Did they leave a note?"

"That's the weird thing" Simon said in puzzlement before adding "There is a note from me telling them to meet me at my old apartment"

"Your old apartment?" I repeated as my heart started beating faster and then asked in a whisper "Is that where you and Sandy...?"

"What? Oh no, yes"

"Okay I'll be down there as soon as possible. I have to be careful on how to approach Ruth with this, you know?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't even think..."

"Let's worry about the blame later. I'll call you from the road"

"Where are you going?" a sleepy voice asked me as Ruth walked up rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her curly brunnette curls were in disarray.

I smiled at the picture she made. Even after all this time, my heart always melted when ever she woke up.

"To Simon's" I repeated congratulating myself on staying calm and casual.

"Why? What happened?" Ruth had went in to panic mode fast.

"Well Simon can't seem to..."

"Lizbeth! He lost Lizbeth!" she yelled before stopping and bending over.

"Honey?" I asked anxiously.

"I think I'm going into labor" she cried as I helped her down the stairs into the car and beeped the horn.

Annie and Eric came running out and the first thing out of Ruth's mouth was "Lizbeth is missing"

"Oh no" Annie wailed as she ran up to help me with Ruth and took the bags from me and placed them in the back seat of the car.

"Keep breathing baby" I told Ruth before looking at Eric pleadingly.

Eric nodded and said "Annie and I will call Kevin and go to Simon. Martin take care of your wife"

"Call me as soon as you find something out" Ruth demanded between breaths as I sped off to the hospital.

Once we got to the hospital, our doctor checked Ruth and said "You are ready to deliver your baby"

"Right now?" Ruth cried out in a tone of anguish and excitement.

"Mr. Brewer, please follow me to scrub up" I gently kissed Ruth on the forehead and rushed after the doctor.

An hour later we had a beautiful baby boy. Ruth smiled tiredly at me before asking "What should we name him?"

"hmm how about William Simon Brewer"

"That's the perfect name" Ruth replied as she smiled brilliantly at me and then asked "Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet"

_Simon's apartment_

"Simon, you should wait for Kevin to get here" Annie pleaded to her son as he looked at her and said"No I can't wait. I can't let that madwoman hurt my daughter again" and with that he left.

Annie turned to Eric and started crying.

_Meanwhile_

"Cecilia? Are you sure Uncle Simon wanted us to meet him here?" Lizbeth asked as she held tighter to Cecilia's hand.

"That's what the note said" Cecilia answered not very happy that Simon would drag them here.

Just then they heard a voice say "So you came"

"Who are you?' Cecilia asked looking at a young woman with blond/brown hair.

"It's the mean mommy" Lizbeth said suddenly growing upset.

"Ah yes, brat. Miss me?" She asked as she laughed and said "you know this is the first time I don't want to kill you. However you pretty thing" this she directed at Cecilia "are getting on my last nerve"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm should we start with the fact that you are carrying his child? Or the fact that he is going to marry you"

"Well you haven't obviously been listening for very long because that is not happening"

"Oh no sweetheart, he just said those things because you surprised him, rest assured there will be a ring. Too bad you will be dead before it happens"

Lizbeth grabbed at Cecilia's hand and said "let's go"

"No Lizbeth. You run and get help" Cecilia said as she let go Lizbeth's hand.

Lizbeth then ran as fast as her little feet could carry her and went outside and pulled out the firefly cell phone her parents had given her in emergencies.

"Daddy?" she cried as soon as she heard his warm, deep, comforting voice.

"Okay" she said sniffling as she went across the street to sit down and wait.

_Martin_

"Is she okay?" Ruth asked me as I hung the phone up.

"Physically yes. Mentally, not sure" I replied as I ran my hand through my hair "She is at Simon's old place. Apparently Sandy is involved"

"When will she leave us alone?" Ruth said softly as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"I don't think she cares about us this time. This is all about Simon and their past"

"What do you mean? Do you know something I should know?"

"No, I just have a feeling" I replied before kissing the top of her head and William on the forehead and saying "I'll bring Lizbeth back"

"I know you will" she replied smiling warmly before cautioning "Be careful"

"Always" I replied as left the hospital.


	14. Trouble

**Seventh Heaven and the characters are not mine, except for Elizabeth and Tim.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! Now on to the story..**

_Martin_

By the time I reached Simon's old apartment I could see Simon talking to Lizbeth, who was crying.

When she spotted me, she cried "Daddy" and ran up to me.

I gave her a hug and said "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mommy has a surprise for you home"

"Is it the baby?" she asked excitedly as I chuckeled and said "Maybe"

"When can we go?" she wanted to know as she squirmed out of my arms.

"Soon. Just let me talk to Uncle Simon"

"Kay"

As I looked over at Simon he said grimly "This is all my fault"

"You didn't know Sandy would do this" I said quietly.

"Yes I did" he replied as he looked at the ground.

"What do you mean?" I questioned quietly.

"Look what I'm about to tell you is not all that great.Promise me you won't tell anyone else, especially Ruthie"

"I'm not sure if I can..." I began and Simon rolled his eyes and said "Fine, only Ruth"

"Okay" I replied as I watched Siumon take a deep breath.

"I knew the baby was mine"

"What baby?" I questioned really confused.

"Sandy's"

"Wait how did you know?"

"When she told me she was pregnant. I knew that I was the only one who had slept with her but by then she had you believing it was yours and I figured it was all for the best"

"So you let me take the blame for an act that I didn't do?" I asked in anger and continued in a lower tone "Simon, I had to work my butt off to finish college and your parents were disappointed in me and Ruth..." my voice dropped back as I looked at the man I thought was my friend.

"You almost ruined my life. For what man? Because you wasn't man enough to take responsibility for your own actions?"

"Well there was Rose" Simon interjected hotly as I laughed bitterly and replied "And you think she didn't know about it? Do you not remember she was there when they took Elizabeth? What kind of a man would let that happen to his own flesh and blood?" I questioned as I took a step forward, my hands clenched.

"I was afraid. I didn't love Sandy but she was there. How was I to know she would end up pregnant?"

"I can't believe we are having this conversation" I fumed as I said coldly "I've got to go back to the hospital. Wait for back up" and with that I grabbed Lizbeth's hand and walked off to my truck.

As I was driving back to the hospital, I was so upset. I couldn't believe what Simon had just told me. I didn't know how I would be able to even bring the topic up with Ruth.

"Daddy?"

"Yes darling?"

"Are you upset at me?"

"Of course not. Why would you think so?"

"Cause you look mad"

"Well I am mad but not at you. I'm too proud to be mad at you"

"Proud, really? For what?"

"For calling us and doing what I told you to do"

"Think Mommy will be proud of me too?"

"Yes she will be" I replied as Lizbeth beamed happily and then said "Hey daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Since you're not mad at me, could we stop for some ice cream?"

"How about lunch first and then ice cream?" I suggested as Lizbeth thought about it and then said "kay"

As Simon walked into his old apartment, he saw Cecilia and Sandy facing each other.

Sandy had a gun and when she noticed Simon stated "Well look who we have here. It's daddy"

"Sandy, put the gun down"

"Now Simon, are you going to make the same mistake twice and tell Cecilia here to blame it on some poor useless guy like you advised me"

"Sandy" Simon began angrily "you have a brain as well. You didn't have to listen to me"

"But I loved you!" Sandy yelled out in an anguished tone "I loved you and you told me that you couldn't be with me. You made me lie to a guy that was nothing but nice to me, even when he didn't have to. You caused your sister so much pain and now look at us."

"What about us?" Simon replied coldly before adding "I didn't tell you to kidnap Elizabeth"

"Right and when I told you that I was going to tell Martin, you told me not to"

"What was the point Sandy, he was already coping. He loves that kid. It's not my fault you became a drunk"

"I can't believe I ever loved you" Sandy yelled out as the tears started falling and she dropped the gun to the floor.

Cecilia looked at Simon in disgust and asked "What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked Cecilia as she took a step back and said "I can't believe I am going to have a child with you"

"Well are you sure it's mine?" Simon caustically shot back as Cecilia looked back at him and picked the gun up.

"What are you doing?" Sandy asked nervously as she watched Simon and Cecilia face off.

"Saving us both the trouble" Cecilia said as she pulled the trigger and Sandy yelled out "No!" and jumped in front of Simon taking the bullet in her chest.

"Put your weapon down!" they heard a voice say behind them as Ceclia looked at Sandy in horror and dropped the gun.

Kevin came in and checked Sandy's pulse "She's dead" he said as he looked at Cecilia and said "You are under arrest. Anything you do or say will be held against you in court..."

Cecilia looked at Sandy and burst into tears as Kevin cuffed her and walked her out of the apartment.

Simon took a deep breath as he looked at the woman who was dead because of him and the other woman who was about to go to jail. Something had to be done, but what?


	15. Regret

Chapter 15

_Martin_

When we reached the hospital, I had already calmed down. Lizbeth was anxiously hopping on one feet than the other in excitement to see Ruth.

When we got to the room, we were surprised to see that Ruth was sitting up with her guitar in hand.

Lizbeth took one look at her and yelled "Mommy!" Ruth looked up as she got off the bed and gave her a big hug.

"I was so worried about you baby" she said as she held her tight.

I approached them smiling a little before nervously asking "Are you okay to be on your feet so quickly?"

"Just because _some _people are old doesn't mean everyone is" she teased as she got up to kiss my cheek.

"Everything okay?" she asked as I looked at Lizbeth who was happily holding Ruth's hand.

"With her? Yes. With Simon and the others? No"

Ruth looked at me fearfully and said "What about Sandy?"

I gave her a look and she started crying silently. Just then Lucy walked in.

"Kevin told me" she stated quietly as she picked Lizbeth up and hugged her close. She looked at us and said "I'm taking her tonight"

"Thanks" Ruthie replied as she kissed Lizbeth goodbye.

"What about my surprise?" She whined as Lucy whispered something to her and she instantly lit up.

Once they walked out of the room, Ruth turned to me and I said "Sandy is dead"

"No, what happened?"

"Cecilia shot her"

"With what gun?"

"Sandy's"

"Poor Simon" Ruth said as I rolled my eyes.

"What was that for?" She demanded as I took a deep breath. How was I going to tell her that her best friend, her closest sibling knew that Elizabeth was his and was not man enough to take the responsibility? She would certainly dislike me.

"Simon knew" I plainly said as Ruth looked up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes and shook her head. "No he didn't. He found out when I did"

"No he was saving his ass" I replied harshly while Ruth flinched. I had never spoken to her in that tone before.

"Get out of my sight right now Martin Brewer. I'm disgusted that you would even think that" I took a step back surprised that she would automatically side with Simon and not me.

"Ruth, open your eyes" and I walked out feeling hurt, betrayed, and frustrated.

_Meanwhile_

Simon walked into the police station where Cecilia was being held.

"What's the bail?" he asked Kevin quickly.

"1500"

"I'll pay" Simon said as he took out his checkbook and wrote the check.

"What's next?" Simon then asked Kevin held back a sigh. "Well oddly enough once you post bail that's it"

"No court or anything?"

"No. The fact of the matter is that Sandy violated her parole so she was in the wrong"

"I feel horrible" Simon stated as Kevin looked at him in disgust.

"I heard everything Simon. I can't believe you would let Martin take all the blame when you knew it was your mistake"

"Everyone loves Martin. They weren't too angry"

"Not now but when it first happened they were. They were so disappointed in him. Hell so was I. At times he wasn't even welcomed and Ruth…"

"They are married now and happy with a baby"

"Simon, just stop it. Take responsibility. You should be thanking God it all worked out in your favor. Ruth wanted nothing to do with him. She swallowed her pride and helped but she was so angry. I watched her cry herself to sleep too many nights to count. She deserves to know the truth"

"Martin probably told her"

"Are you crazy? You know Ruth better than any of us. She won't believe it and they will have a fight"

Kevin walked closer to Simon and jabbed his finger in Simon's chest "Fix this mess you got everyone into" and with that left.

Once Cecilia was taken out she looked at Simon "I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I was so upset and…" she started crying as Simon hugged her "I'm sorry as well. I've done some things I am not proud of. Now I have to try to fix it"

"I'll help in any way I can" she promised as Simon took a deep breath and they walked out of the police station.

_Kinkirk Residence_

When Kevin arrived home he could see Martin's car in front of the house. He parked and walked over.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital with Ruth basking in your son's arrival?"

"She kicked me out" I replied as I angrily swiped a tear from my eye.

"You didn't tell her" Kevin stated as I bitterly replied "Yes I did. I should have realized that St. Simon could do no wrong"

"Sorry. Do you want to come in for dinner?"

"No I'm too upset and I don't want Lizbeth to see me like this. She'll start to worry"

"Once Simon confesses she will apologize"

"I know that" I replied as I continued "What do I do after she realizes the magnitude of what this means?"

"All you can do is love her" Kevin replied before he walked into his home.

I sighed once more and as I was about to drive my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi"

"Hi yourself"

"I'm sorry I kicked you out. I was surprised. I believe you"

"Did Simon confess?"

"Simon? He hasn't arrived. Is he supposed to?"

"No"

"So will you come back? I'm lonely" I could hear her pout over the phone and I smiled before replying "I'm on my way"

_Ruth_

When I hung the phone up the nurse bought William in to be feed. He was so precious.

He had my complexion and Martin's beautiful green eyes. I could see little tufts of dark hair on his head.

A few minutes later Martin came in and walked over to us, as he gently kissed William's forehead and kissed me on the lips.

When we pulled away I apologized again. I felt horrible that I would automatically believe my brother instead of my husband, who had no reason to lie about anything.

Martin took William from me as he burped him and was walking him around when Cecilia and Simon walked in.

Simon glanced nervously at Martin before walking over to my bed. "I guess Martin told you?"

"I want to hear it from you" I coldly replied as Simon shuffled nervously before saying "Sandy told me when she was pregnant and I told her to let Martin believe it was his mistake" he stated without preamble or apology.

I was stunned and I slapped him in the face as Cecilia rushed over to him to make sure he was okay.

"I'm too upset to speak right now" I said softly as the tears started falling.

"But Ruthie, just let me explain." Simon began as Martin cut him off in a low tone "just leave"

Simon sighed and walked out with Cecilia in tow. She stopped and looked at me before saying "I was just as upset as you are Ruth, but I am trying to forgive as well" and before she could go on I shot her a death glare stare and Martin anxiously said "you should probably go"

I couldn't believe that vapid person had just told me to forgive when she had murdered a person in cold blood. Did she feel any remorse at all? Sandy may not have been my favorite person but she didn't deserve to die.

_A few months later_

_Martin_

I placed William in his baby carrier and took Lizbeth by the hand. We were going to surprise Ruth at the studio with a picnic lunch since I had the day off.

Things had been really stressed with the Camden-Kinkirk-Brewer family. We were all was upset with Simon and didn't know what to do, especially since Cecilia was pregnant.

In our home, Ruth had decided not to speak with Simon and refused his wish to continue seeing Elizabeth.

When we walked in we could see Ruth in the studio with her headphones on. She had lost all the baby weight and was as slim as she was before William.

"We need to be really quiet" I told Lizbeth, who nodded, her eyes shining and her curly brunette curls, so much like Ruth's bouncing as she went over to the glass and watched.

I smiled slightly as I watched her and then checked on William who was still sleeping. He would be up soon wanting another feeding.

The next moment Michael, Ruth's producer saw Lizbeth and said "Hey sweetie! Want to come in and hear your mommy's new song?"

"Let me ask my daddy" she said as she ran to me and smiled "Sure, we can go in" I said to her as she happily squealed and went in as I grabbed William's carrier and followed her.

Inside the room, we sat down as Ruth began singing, her eyes closed as her husky tone washed over us through the stereos.

_How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
what kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
_

Lizbeth watched on with awe as I looked over at her. She was practically bursting with pride. She loved Ruth so much, it was such a joy to watch them together and the relationship they had with one another.

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
how do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
how do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live? _

_Without you,  
there'd be no sun in my sky,  
there would be no love in my life,  
there'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_

_If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?_

_And tell me now,  
How do I live without you;  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
how do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

Once Ruth was finished she opened her eyes and smiled brightly when she saw us, as she came out to greet us Lizbeth rushed up to her hugging her knees.

Ruth laughed before picking Lizbeth up and kissing her cheek and then placing her back down and saying "This is a nice surprise" as she walked over to lightly kiss me on the lips and check on William, who was just beginning to stir.

"We are going on a picnic Mommy" Lizbeth said happily as Ruth smiled at her and said "Well that is a wonderful surprise. Let's go" taking her hand and waving bye to Michael.

"Are you okay to leave?" I asked her as I followed her out with William.

"Yes. This is such a wonderful idea Martin" she replied happily as she helped Lizbeth in her car seat and I placed William in his.

Once we got to the park, we placed our blanket by the swing set so Lizbeth could play after lunch and started eating. Out of nowhere Ruth suddenly asked "Do you think I'm being too judgmental?"

"About Simon?" I quietly asked as I looked at Lizbeth who was happily coloring and talking to William who seemed intent on listening to her while kicking his stocking feet happily.

"Yes. Maybe I shouldn't be too harsh too judge him. He is Lizbeth's father"

"I'm her father" I reminded her sternly as she looked at me and said "I know baby, but sooner or later she will need to know the real story and how is she going to trust us when we made a huge decision based on the fact that we were upset?"

"I suppose you are right" I said after a few minutes as Ruth leaned over and lightly kissed me on the lips.

"So I will call him tonight after dinner" she said when we pulled apart.

"Okay" I replied squeezing her hand once more before turning our attention to our children.


	16. Reconciliation

Chapter 16

_Ruthie_

Once we returned home, Martin took William and Lizbeth across the street to see our parents and I picked up the phone to call Simon.

My heart was beating when someone picked the phone up on the fourth ring. "hello?"

"Hi Cecilia, it's Ruthie" I began as Cecelia replied "Hello to you Ruthie, How are you and Martin doing?"

"We are fine. How are you and the baby?"

"We are getting pretty big, I can't wait for it to be over" I laughed politely before saying "Is Simon there by any chance?"

"Actually he's on his way to see you" she said as the door bell rang.

"Maybe this is him" I murmured before saying "I'll call you soon Cecilia"

"Please do. We miss seeing Elizabeth"

I went to the door and there was Simon looking sadly at me. As I opened my mouth he held up his hand "Please just hear me out"

I nodded as I stepped inside and we walked into our living room.

"I'm sorry for what I did to Martin and Sandy. I was scared and worried and I didn't even like Sandy. She was this warm body for me to sleep with at nights and anyway that's no excuse. Elizabeth is here and I love her and I want to be a part of her life, especially when she starts asking questions"

I nodded and Simon smiled suddenly "I miss being around your Ruthie. We grew up together, we were always partners in crime. Please forgive me"

"I already forgave you Simon" I said softly as the tears rolled down my face and I continued "I was just so disappointed in you. Of course you can continue seeing Lizbeth" Simon smiled as he gave me a hug and wiped the tears from my eyes.

At that moment Martin walked back in with William and Lizbeth. Lizbeth's eyes brightened considerably as she saw Simon there.

"Uncle Simon! Where's Celia?"

"She's at home, but maybe you can see her next weekend"

"May I mommy?" Lizbeth asked me as she gave me her version of my pout. I had to laugh at her before saying "Yes you may go you little imp. Now off to bed"

"Okay, Goodnight" she replied as she kissed my cheek and Martin's and Simon. I stood up as well taking William from Martin and following her up the stairs.

_Martin_

"Simon" I said politely as I sat down.

"Martin, I'm really sorry about everything" he began as I looked at him and said "That's okay, it's all in the past"

"I suppose" Simon agreed before saying "So William is getting big"

"Yes he is" I agreed smiling slightly. William was such a wonderful and mild tempered baby. He hardly cried, was never fussy and never semmed to mind who fed him as long as he was fed. He definitely did not get that from Ruth.

Simon cleared his throat once more before blurting out "Have you and Ruthie decided on how you are going to explain to Elizabeth about Sandy and I?"

"Well we are going to tell her the truth" I began calmly as I took a deep breath and continued "She already knows that Sandy was her mom, and we will go from there"

"Okay and where do I fit in?"

"Fit in where?"

"Well you can't keep telling her I am just her uncle. I am her father"

"Well you did a damn good job of pretending not to be a father" I said hotly standing up.

"What's going on here?" Ruth demanded as she stepped between Simon and I. I looked at Ruth before shaking my head and walking out the room. I was through playing games with Simon Camden.

_Ruthie_

"Simon Camden! What did you do?" I angrily asked. I knew Martin was still upset at Simon but he sounded sobitter a moment ago.

"I didn't do anything. I just told Martin that he should think about what we were going to tell Elizabeth when she asked about her father"

"Martin is her father"

"No I am her father" Simon insisted as I laughed and replied "You mean her biological father, not the father who has taken care of her every single day"

"I didn't have a chance" Simon began as I started laughing again.

"Simon don't be an ass, you did know and you decided to let Martin take the blunt of it. Let's not start fighting again. Go home to Cecelia"

"Fine.Good night but this conversation isn't over" Simon finally said wearingly as I let him out the back door and then went to find Martin.

I walked upstairs and saw him sitting in Lizbeth's room watching her sleep.

"Honey?" I said quietly so I wouldn't disturb our daughter. Martin turned to me with tears in his eyes. I took his hand and gently led him to our bedroom.

"I can't believe she is not mine" he whispered as he gave me a hug.

"Of course she is yours. Your name is on the birth certificate and and you have taken care of her since the day she was born."

"But Simon" he began as I cut him off and replied "Simon's a jerk. Now let's go to bed" I said softly before leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. I walked into the kitchen to see Lizbeth and Martin making breakfast together. I stopped and looked at them and the way they interacted with one another. Anyone could see the love the love and respect that had for each other.

Martin was showing Lizbeth how to break the eggs and then scramble them. Lizbeth had on her apron and a chef hat and was listening very closely.

As I looked on I saw Lizbeth break the egg and her entire face lit up as she said "Daddy! Did I do it the right way?"

"You sure did sweetie" Martin praised her as he leaned and kissed the top of her curly head. I smiled before walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning"

"Morning"

"Mommy!" Lizbeth wailed slightly "you ruin the surprise. We were making you breakfast"

I smiled as I kissed her cheek and replied "what a wonderful surprise! Well I am going to go check on Will and then wait for breakfast"

"Good idea" Lizbeth approved as I laughed and kissed Martin quickly before heading out the kitchen.

_Four months later_

_Martin_

"Ruth? Are you almost ready? We can't be late for our own affair"

"You mean your" I heard Ruth's muffled voice from the bathroom. I sighed quickly as I went in search of Lizbeth. Lately Ruth had been testy, impatient and at times plain rude.

I wasn't exactly sure what the problem was since Ruth was on a hiatus from touring and recording. I found Lizbeth in her room looking for something.

"Are you ready to go to grandpa and grandma?"

"Yes, I just need my coloring book"

"I packed it already" Ruth replied as she walked in holding a bag and carrying William in his carrier.

"Mommy you look beautiful"

"Thank you sweetie" Ruth replied as she gave her a smile and ushered her downstairs. She did look incredible in her black gown.

As we walked over Annie opened the door for us. "Grandma! What's for dinner?"

"Pizza" Annie replied smiling she took Will from Ruth and we walked in. "You two look incredible" she said as Ruth rolled her eyes before replying "I feel fat and tired and I don't know why we need to attend"

I took a deep breath before saying "Honey, I own the team. We can't have an auction without the owner as as my wife, it makes sense that you would be there"

Annie looked carefully at Ruth before turning to me. As Ruth walked out of the kitchen Annie said "Wow, how long has she been like this?"

"The past three months"

"Hmm..perhaps she's pregnant?"

"Who's pregnant?" Ruth questioned as she walked back in. Annie looked at me and I shrugged as Ruth said "I hope you were not suggesting that I'm pregnant?"

"Well honey, you seem a bit tense and moody"

"That's because my husband, who assures me that he loves me, is dragging me to an event that I don't want to attend." and with that she started crying.

Horrified and terrified at the sight of Ruth crying I went over to her and hugged her "Ruthie, if you don't want to go it's okay. I'll go by myself"

"Oh and then have some floozy make a pass at you? Is that what you want? I knew you were getting bored with me"

"What?" I asked in a bewildered tone as Annie quietly walked out.

"You are getting bored with me" she repeated as I hugged her and said "That's impossible. I love you way too much to ever bebored"

"You didn't even compliment me on my dress"

"You know I adore you and evrything and anything you wear is perfection in my eyes"

"Yes but it is still nice to hear it once in a while"

"I'm sorry" I said as I pulled her closer and said "You, Ruth Brewer, are absolutely beautiful and I think you look stunning in your black dress. I love you so much" and as I said that she started crying harder.

"Darling?" I asked her as she looked up at me and said "You are so wonderful, I don't deserve you"

"You deserve much more than what I have given you" I corrected as I bent down to kiss her on the lips.

Half an hour later we were on our way to the auction, late and mussed but definitely happier.


	17. Pregnant?

_Chapter 17_

_Ruth_

The next morning I woke up and promptly threw up. As I sat on the bathroom floor I tried remembering what I had the night before.

When we had finally reached the auction, it had already started and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Throughout the night, numerous people that worked for Martin came up to tell me how wonderful he was as a boss and how lucky I was to have someone with such integrity and love. I smiled guiltily because I knew it was all true.

Martin Brewer was defintiely one of a kind and I was really lucky that he loved me; However this morning, that all changed. How could he sleep peacefully by my side and not notice how miserable I was? This was the fourth time this week I woke up to throw up and all he could do was just roll over.

Maybe I was coming down with the flu...or maybe I was pregnant.

"I'll just go get a test and then see the doctor" I calmly told myself as I got up and brushed my teeth before stepping into the shower. As I stepped out of the shower, Martin walked in still looking sleepy and confused as he wiped his eyes.

This gesture was something that I never grew tired of and it was so cute to see Lizbeth do the same when she woke up. Upon noticing that I was in the bathroom, his green eyes lit up before leaning down to kiss me good morning.

"Are you okay?" he asked me with concern after we pulled apart.

"Yes I'm fine" I said as he raised his eyebrows and then decided to drop the subject.

"Why don't you get dress and I'll take a shower and we'll pick the kids up and go for breakfast" he suggested as I thought about it and withour realizing it made a face.

"Or" he continued as he noticed I hadn't answered as yet "Why don't you take the day for yourself and I'll take the children for breakfast"

"Would you?" I asked as he nodded his head and I replied "Great" and walked out the bathroom.

_Martin_

Once I was finished with my shower I quickly got dressed and made my way over to the Camden's. Eric was downstairs with Will and Lizbeth eating breakfast.

"Daddy!" Lizbeth happily greeted me as I gave her a smile and said "Morning. I hope you were a good girl last night"

"I was " she said happily before turning her attention to her breakfast. Eric smiled at me and said "You look worried about something. Is everything alright between you and Ruthie?"

"I'm not sure" I said softly as Eric looked at me and encouraged me to elaborate "She's been moody and cranky and she didn't want to spend time with us this morning. Do you think she may be tired of being married to me? Or of being being a mom?"

"I don't think so. Ruthie loves you very much and she loves your children. Annie told me that she was crying last night"

"She was and she was sick this morning" Eric suddenly laughed at me as I looked at him, concern in my eyes.

"Martin my boy. Congratulations"

"On?" I asked him as he said "You're going to be a dad, again" as he slapped me on the back and went upstairs to share the good news with Annie.

"Daddy? You are already a daddy" Lizbeth said as Will giggled and cooed at his older sister. I smiled at them both and said "Why don't we go to the park?"

"Is Mommy coming too?" Lizbeth asked, her hazel-green eyes shining.

"No she's not feeling too well" I said as I helped Lizbeth up and took Will and placed him in a stroller.

"We should make her soup so she feels better" Lizbeth suggested quietly as she looked up at me for confirmation.

I smiled and said "That sounds like a wonderful idea" and with that we went across the street, the park temporarily forgotten.

We walked into the house, noticing that no one was home. When I placed Will in his playpen, Lizbeth took out the things we need for soup. At that moment the phone rang and she ran to get it.

"Brewer residenth" I heard her say as her eyes lit up and she replied "Uncle Simon!" she listened for a few moments and said "That sounds like fun, but I can't go because Mommy is sick and I want to take care of her" I smiled and then walked over and held my hand out for the phone "hello?"

"Martin? It's Simon"

"I heard" I replied dryly before saying "What's up?"

"I wanted to take Lizbeth out for dinner and ice cream but she said Ruthie's sick. Is she okay?"

"I believe so, she has been really tired"

"You believe so?' Simon repeated a bit rudely as I counted to ten and said "Simon, nows not a good time to start fighting. Lizbeth wants to stay home so thanks for the offer, bye" and with that I hung up.

I wasn't sure how Simon and I would begin to start a new relationship because lately everything he did and said left me on the edge.

A few hours later, Will was sleeping and Lizbeth and I were coloring at the kitchen table. The soup and homemade bread we made for Ruthie was warm and ready to eat. We heard Ruth's car in the drive way and a few minutes later, Ruth walked in with a couple of bags.

"Mommy!" Lizbeth greeted as she ran to her and gave her a hug hug. Ruth instantly lit up and picked her up, kissing her cheek and said "How was your day today?"

"Good. We made you soup cause Daddy says you're sick"

"Oh that is so nice of you. Thank you very much" she repeated as she looked over at Will sleeping in his playpen and then walked over to me.

"Hi" she said softly as I looked at her. I could see that she had been crying but she was also glowing as though she had a secret.

"We need to talk" she said finally as Lizbeth continued coloring not at all concerned at the tone in her mother's voice.

"Okay" I stuttered slightly as I got up and led the way to my office. Ruth looked at Lizbeth and said "daddy and I are going to have a discussion and then we will have dinner and get dessert at grandpa and grandma's"

"Okay" Lizbeth replied happily before adding "I'll watch Will"

'Thanks baby" Ruth said smiling as she turned and walked into my office and closed the door. I took a deep breath as she sat on the couch and then beckoned me to sit with her. As she grabbed my hand, I prepared myself for the worst.

"Martin?"

_She was using my name, never good._ "I know I have been impossible to live with these past few months and I wanted to apologize"

"That's okay" I said cutting her off "I know I'm not exactly a saint"

"Well I need you to know that it most likely will be happening for the next six months"

"Why the next six months?" I asked concerned as Ruth rolled her eyes and sighed before saying "Baby, you really need to pay attention to detail. I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant?' I repeated blankly as Ruth nodded and then said "With twins" and that was the last thing I heard before fainting.

_Ruth_

"Martin?" I asked as I bent over and he slowly opened his green eyes and asked "Did you just say you're pregnant with twins?"

"Yes" I replied nervously as Martin stood up and started pacing before stopping and grabbing me in an enormous hug spinning me around the room.

"We're pregnant with twins. We are going to have another baby!"

"So I take it that you are happy?" I dryly asked as he said "Happy? I'm beyond happy. Thank you so much" and with that he bent down and kissed me on the lips and as I sighed into his kiss, and grabbed the back of his shirt to bring me closer he walked us over to the couch. As I began unbuttoning his shirt, we heard a knock and Lizbeth's voice "Mommy? Daddy? Grandma is here and she is looking for you"

Martin groaned slightly as I pulled away from him and murmured "Later" before kissing him briefly on the lips. I walked out and saw my mom sitting with Lizbeth at the kitchen table.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything" Annie stated as she looked me over. I blushed slightly as I realized my shirt was halfway unbuttoned and my hair was in a complete disarray.

"We were celebrating" I calmly said as I tried to regain some composure, which didn't help when Martin walked in a few seconds later, a hickey starting to form on his neck.

Annie looked over at Martin and laughed before saying "Martin, Ruth just told me you two were celebrating. Care to elaborate on what?"

Martin looked at me, a question in his beautiful green eyes as I nodded and he said "We're pregnant"

Annie eyes opened and she started crying as she said happily "Congratulations you two. Lizbeth you are going to be a big sister again"

"I am?" Lizbeth asked happily as she gave me a hug and then hugged Martin.

"Well actually" I began as Annie looked over at me "We're pregnant with twins"

"Twins?" Annie shouted joyously and said "Let's go home right away to tell your father. I have dinner already made" and with that we walked over to share the good news with everyone.


	18. My Real Mommy

_Chapter 18_

_Martin_

The next couple of months went by really fast. Lizbeth was so excited about new siblings and Will, though still small, seemed to pick up on the sense of excitement that spread throughout our household.

Ruth surprisingly seemed to be in a better mood carrying the twins than she was with William. She spent a lot of time laughing and playing with Elizabeth and just being happy all around.

One evening, once the children were asleep I walked into my office where Ruth was crying.

"Sweetie?" I asked her softly as she looked at me and said the words I had been dreading "She asked me tonight. About Sandy and Simon."

"How?" I began as Ruth sniffled a bit a and replied "Apparently she overheard Savannah speaking to someone about it. I explained everything the bestI could..I just.." and with that Ruth started crying again. I walked over and gave her a hug, kissing her forehead and then saying "I'm sure you did a wonderful job. Should I go in as well?"

"Yes, she has questions for you" I nodded and made my way upstairs to Lizbeth's room. She was lying in her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"May I come in?" I asked as she glanced at me and shrugged.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked again as she looked at me and said "Why couldn't mommy be my real mommy?"

"She is, she just didn't give birth to you, but she has been there since you were born"

Lizbeth nodded slightly and said "Am I going to be crazy like my mean mommy?"

"Where did you get that idea?' I asked overwhelmed as she replied "Savannah"

"You are not going to be crazy. You are smart and loving and beautiful"

"Thanks Daddy" Lizbeth said smiling once more before saying "Do I have to call Simon Dad?"

"Only if you want to" I replied solemnly my heart breaking.

"You're my daddy, I only have you and Mommy"

"That's right" I replied softly before adding "but if you want to call Simon dad someday, don't be afraid to let your mother and I know"

"Okay" she said smiling before yawning slightly as I kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight.

I walked out of her room and down the hall, it had begun and I only hope we would be able to deal with it in the right way. I looked up and said a quick prayer "Dear God, help us to do what is right and not what we want to do."

The next morning, I woke up to see Ruthie softly singing as she wrote some notes in her notebook. When she noticed I was awake, she looked at me and I nodded my head. It was something we always did when she was trying a new song out.

She smiled her thanks and the picked her guitar up as she started singing

_A lonely street lamp  
I'm out on the street walking home  
A small pale blur  
Leaving trails like a snail  
I move so slow  
Time can bruise  
Violent indigo  
Rush home to your arms  
You soothe my weary soul_

_Wrong or right  
Be mine tonight  
Harsh world be damned  
We'll make a stand  
Love can bind  
But mine is blind  
Others stray but I won't  
Walk away  
Walk away _

The clubs are full  
Of couples resisting being one  
They wear their youth  
Like badges that tarnish all too soon  
We'll be a team  
Our two will be one  
Love will be our fortress  
When all else comes undone

Sometimes the world don't make sense  
Small children filled with violence  
Let our light shine through the night

When she was finished she looked up and I smiled "It sounds great. Something a lot of teenagers will want to sing"

Ruth rolled her eyes slightly as I stood up and kissed her forehead. "How was your talk last night with Lizbeth?" she wanted to know as I stretched and yawned before saying "I think it went well. I'm not sure. I do know we need to have a talk with Savannah about gossiping on matters that don't concern her"

"Is that where she heard it from? She wouldn't tell me"

"We have a long road ahead of us" I commented sadly as Ruth nodded and Lizbeth walked in at that moment.

"Morning" she chirped as she kissed Ruthie and gave me a hug before I picked her up.

"Morning" I replied as I said "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I changed Will already"

"Thank you baby" Ruth replied standing up as well and walking out the door to start breakfast.

"How are you this morning?" I asked Lizbeth as she gave me a hug and shrugged "Okay. I don't want to see Uncle Simon for a while"

"okay baby" I repeated as we walked downstairs and joined Ruthie and Will in the kitchen.

After breakfast, we walked over to Mom and Dad's to see where everyone was.

"Hello?" Ruth called out as Lizbeth ran into the kitchen to find some cookies.

"Hello" Eric said a few minutes later as he walked in with a cup of coffee and gave Lizbeth a kiss on her curly hair before taking Will from me "How are you today?"

"We are doing fine" Ruth replied as she gave him a smile and then asked "Is Luce here by any chance?"

"She is actually away this weekend, but Kevin is home with the kids"

"Okay" Ruth replied as she looked at me and I nodded. At that moment Lizbeth said "Grandpa did you know that Simon is really my dad? I just found out"

Eric looked down at her in shock before saying "Yes we did know that. How did you find out?"

"Savannah"

"Which is why you need to see Lucy?" Eric said as he looked at the both of us as Ruth said "Or Kevin, either one will do at this point"

"Yes that was my thought" Ruth replied as Eric suggested "Well let Lizbeth and Will stay with Annie and I and you two go out and talk with Kevin and spend some time together, before the babies come"

"You don't have to..." I began as Eric cut me off and said "I insist, now go have fun"

"Thanks dad" Ruthie said as I repeated "yeah thanks"

"No problem"

As we walked out the house, I looked over at Ruthie and asked "So what should we do?"

"Let's stop at the recording studio first. I have a song I want to put on track"

"Okay" I said as I opened the door for her and we were on our way.

Once we got to the studio, Ruth stopped me and said "All you have to do is press record when I give you the thumbs up"

"Okay" I replied as she gave me a quick kiss and walked into the recording booth. She then slipped on her headphones and gave me the thumbs up

_You and I... _

there you go again when ya  
rub up my skin  
i have to catch my breathe  
I began to sweat  
oh..

_Lips_  
_tracing down my neck  
and its scaring me to death  
I just learned to draw me to the clear  
just to push me off  
just to push me off the edge _

Damn I hate the way you know me  
and Damn  
you kill when you hold me  
Like I'm your world  
like this wont hurt  
like a favorite cursing every nerve  
damn  
I'm fighting and I'm losing it  
damn you  
your pulling and a pushing  
I'm wrestling with  
I toss and twist  
till finally I give in  
damn...

I hate being addicted  
only  
you would have predicted  
that I'd be told  
I'd want, so then  
you can see right through  
you can see right through my soul

Damn I hate the way you know me  
and Damn  
you kill when you hold me  
Like I'm your world  
like this wont hurt  
like a favorite cursing every nerve  
damn  
I'm fighting and I'm losing it  
_damn you  
your pulling and a pushing  
I'm wrestling with  
I toss and twist  
till finally I give in _

I get reckless, scared, confused  
I feel desperate  
soul for you  
and you know it  
you know it  
you know what I should do

Damn I hate the way you know me  
and Damn  
you kill when you hold me  
Like I'm your world  
like this wont hurt  
like a favorite cursing every nerve  
damn  
I'm fighting and I'm losing it  
damn you  
your pulling and a pushing  
I'm wrestling with  
I toss and twist  
baby I give in  
damn...

When she was done, she sat there for some time with her eyes closed and I took a deep breath. Every time I felt that I had a handle on Ruth Brewer, she did something that would totally blow me away.

When she stepped into the room with me, I smiled and said "That was really..." I paused and wasn't sure what to say. The song was seductive and the way she sang it had my body into knots.

"It was really good?" she asked as she stepped closer to me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Yes it was"

"So why don't we go and celebrate somewhere?"

"Are you up for that?" I asked her slightly concerned for the twins.

"I sure am" she purred as she stepped away and walked out as I mumbled "Okay" and followed her.

On our way back to pick up the kids we stopped at Lucy and Kevin's house. Kevin was waiting for us as we rang the bell.

"Come on in" he said after kissing Ruth on her cheek and slapping me on my back.

Once we were seated in the living room, Kevin said "Dad called me this morning and said that Lizbeth heard Savannah speaking about Simon and Sandy"

"Yes she did" I replied as Ruth sighed and said "We knew it was going to happen, but she's only six years old. We thought we would have a couple more years"

"I understand" Kevin began as he said "I spoke with Savannah and she is grounded and she will apologize to you and Lizbeth as soon as she sees her"

"I don't think Lizbeth needs an apology, just some reassurance that she is loved as much as everyone else in the Camden family"

Ruth looked at me in surprise and I shrugged. It seemed as though Lizbeth was sad that we had Will and now we were having twins as well. It was a hard time for her and I could understand to a certain point.

When I had lived with the Camden's I also had a hard time feeling left out, wanting to be a part of the family but at the same time disliking the secrets and sheer nosiness of the family. It seemed as though every day there was something going on.

Of course when I had began realizing my feelings for Ruth, I panicked and went through the debacle with Sandy instead of facing my feelings.

"So do you want to stay for dinner?" Kevin asked us as Ruth looked at me and I replied "No thanks, we want to pick up Will and Lizbeth. They haven't seen us all day long"

"Okay, I will see you two later"

When we made our way back to the Camden house we were surprised to see Lizbeth and Annie making cookies.

"Hi" she greeted us happily as Ruth bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Did you have a great day?" I asked her as she gave me a big smile and answered "Grandma and I had a girls' day like how Mommy and I have"

"That's wonderful" I said smiling looking around for Will.

"He's in the office with Eric" Annie said as Ruth slipped her jacket off to help with the baking.

"Thanks" I said smiling before kissing Ruth briefly and walking out of the kitchen.

I walked into Eric's study where Eric was on the floor with Will, who was cooing and kicking his stocking feet in the air. I smiled at the picture they madeand then slightly panicked. How in the world was I going to be able to manage a baseball team, be a good father and a good husband and have time for myself?

"How do you do it?" I asked Eric as I sat down on the floor with him.

"Do what?"

"Be so great at everything you do? A great husband, a great father, a great minister, a great father-in-law"

"Well I hardly think I do a great job all the time, but prayer and faith in God is what keeps me going. It's what keeps you going Martin. You are a a great father, I see it when you interact with Will and Lizbeth. You are a wonderful husband, I see that every day just by looking at Ruth. You have always protected hersince the day we met you and you haven't stopped. You are a wonderful manager of your baseball team, hard yet fair and understanding and when the twins arrive you will be just as great with them. You shouldn't worry, Annie and I will be here for as long as you both need us"

"Thanks Eric" I replied softly trying to hold the tears from falling. Eric smiled at me briefly before giving me a hug and then asking "So your day together was fun?"

"Yes it was" I replied glad for the chance to change the subject.

"Well I'm glad you had some time alone. You both needed it"

"Thanks" I repeated softly as Ruth walked in and said "There's my three favorite men" I smiled at her as she bent over to kiss her dad and then said "Are you ready to go? Lizbeth is starting to get tired"

"Sure" I replied as I picked Will up and smiled at Eric saying "Thanks for the pep talk Dad"

Eric smiled at me, his eyes bright as he replied "Anytime son, anytime"


	19. Decisions

_Ruthie_

Once Lizbeth and Will were tucked in and asleep, I went in search of Martin. He had been pretty quiet since we came home and though he wasn't as vocal as I was, he usually shared his concerns with me.

I found him in his office, looking over some strategies that the coach had asked him to review. When I walked in, he immediately looked up and asked "Something wrong?"

"No I was just looking for you" I replied as I took a seat on the couch.

"I'm just looking over some ideas that Murdock wants to play for next week"

"Oh okay. I'm going to go and record for a while"

"Here or at the studio?"

"Here" I assured him before walking over to kiss his cheek.

"This is the third song this week" he said finally before I walked out.

"I know" I replied smiling happily before adding "I'm just feeling really creative"

"Well good for you" he said before turning his attention back to the chart.

I walked downstairs to our basement and sat down with my headphones before pressing record:

_How do you cool your lips  
After a summer's kiss  
How do you rid the sweat  
After the body bliss  
How do you turn your eyes  
From the romantic glare  
How do you block the sound of a voice  
You'd know anywhere _

Oh I really should have known  
By the time you drove me home  
By the vagueness in your eyes  
Your casual good-byes  
By the chill in your embrace  
The expression on your face  
That told me you might have some advice to give  
On how to be insensitive

How do you numb your skin  
After the warmest touch  
How do you slow your blood  
After the body rush  
How do you free your soul  
After you've found a friend  
How do you teach your heart it's a crime  
To fall in love again

Oh you probably won't remember me  
It's probably ancient history  
I'm one of the chosen few  
Who went ahead and fell for you  
I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch  
I fell too fast, I feel too much  
I thought that you might have some advice to give  
On how to be insensitive

As the notes faded and the song was done, I took a deep breath.

The lyrics had been haunting me for a while as I was having dreams about Sandy and how horrible her death was, even though she had been nothing but a horrible person to Lizbeth when she was alive.

Now that Lizbeth was feeling insecure and not as special as everyone else, I knew I had to make an effort to spend even more time reassuring her and just being there for her.

It was going to be hard with Will and two new infants on the way. How was I going to do it?

I got up and went to the place that always held the answers for me: home.

As I let myself in, my mother walked downstairs.

"Ruthie, are you okay?"

"I just wanted to talk" I said softly as I sat down.

"What about?" she asked me as she gave me a glass of water.

"About being a mother, and finding time for everything and everyone"

My mom smiled at me and said "You and Martin are so right for one another"

I looked at her confused, who said anything about him? My mother smiled again and said "Martin had this same conversation with your dad earlier"

"Oh" I replied as realization dawned on me that Martin must have been feeling as overwhelmed as I was.

"It's just that when Lizbeth was here and after we found out she wasn't Martin's, we wanted a child of our own and then Will came and he's perfect but now I'm pregnant again, without even planning for it and we are going to have 3 children under the age of 10. How is that smart?"

"Well honey, you should thank God that you are able to have children and that you have a husband that loves you and takes care of his family. The rest will fall into place"

"How did you do it?"

"Patience and love and prayer and faith. You are a wonderful mother Ruth. You took Lizbeth and treated her as your own flesh and blood. You loved her even when your heart was breaking. Not everyone has the strength and courage to do that. She is your daughter, the mannerisms, the mischievousness, everything about her screams Ruth's daughter. She loves you so much. You were all we spoke about today. She appreciates everything you do with her and for her. That's all you can do Baby, you can be a good mother and always support your children."

"And what happens when she decides she wants to live with Simon, or even call him dad?"

"Well if that time comes, then we deal with it. However between us, I don't see that happening. She adores Martin and recognizes that he is her dad."

I yawned slightly as we heard a knock at the door and Martin stuck his head in "Hi, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I couldn't find you"

"I'm okay. I just needed to see my mom"

"Oh okay. I'll wait up for you" Martin said as he was about to leave when I stood up and said "No I'm ready to leave now" and turned to me Mom and gave her a hug saying "Thanks"

"no problem" she replied smiling at me before saying "Goodnight kids"

As we made our way back home, Martin turned to me and asked "Did you need some tea or anything before bed?"

"No, just you" I replied smiling when I saw the beginning of a blush crept onto his handsome face. I took his hand and led him upstairs to our bedroom.

_Martin_

The next morning, I woke up with Ruth peacefully sleeping in my arms. I smiled at the picture she made, she was just so beautiful and loving. How in the world did I get so lucky?

She then opened one eye and beamed at me before sleepily saying "Good morning"

"Good morning" I replied smiling slightly before leaning to kiss her on the forehead. We stayed like that for a few minutes before we heard Lizbeth's little feet running down the hall. There was a knock and when I said "Come in" she walked in, looking sleepily mussed and happy.

"Morning" she said before jumping on the bed with us.

"Be careful of Mommy and the twins" I cautioned her as she nodded and gently crept over to kiss us each good morning.

"Are you hungry?" Ruth asked her as she gave her a hug and kiss back.

"Uh huh and I think I would like pancakes"

"That sounds wonderful" Ruth said as she looked at me with her eyebrow raised. I laughed slightly and said "Okay, two against one, I'll check on Will and start breakfast"

"Thanks hun" Ruthie said smiling before turning her attention to Lizbeth.

"So I was thinking a spa day today" she began as Lizbeth's eyes widened and then asked "With all the girls or just us?"

"Just you and me" Ruth replied as Lizbeth nodded, her eyes shining brightly.

"Good. After breakfast we will go"

"Okay mommy" Lizbeth replied happily as I smiled on my way to Will's room.

After breakfast, Ruthie and Lizbeth left, leaving Will and I alone to ourselves. Since I needed to go to the Office, I dressed him and placed him in his carrier before we left as well.

_Two months later_

"Mr. Brewer? Dr. Stone is on the phone for you" my secretary Laura said as I picked the line up.

"Brewer" I barked as a greeting. It had been a hectic day, from the moment I woke up to find out that my shortstop man had been accused of rape and the papers were calling every 10 minutes, waiting to get a statement from me.

"Mr. Brewer?" Your wife.."

"What about her?" I interrupted quickly. Ruth had looked quite pale but had assured me she was okay when I was leaving this morning.

"She came in with complaints of pain and I need you down here as soon as possible"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She is about to go into surgery and you need to make a decision"

"What sort of decision?" I angrily barked at him as I stood up riffling for my keys among the mess on my desk.

"It's complicated" he began as I rudely said "Well it's a good thing I am paying you to simplify the matter for me"

"There needs to be a decision made. Your wife or your twins, because at this point we can't save them both. She lost a lot of blood"

"And why the hell are you on the phone talking to me? Go tend to her" I yelled before hanging up and leaving calling out to Laura "When that bastard calls back have him reach me on my phone"

Five minutes later, Dr. Stone called back and said "I need your permission to make this decision. If we save your twins then your wife dies, if we save your wife, then the twins die."

"Do what you must to save my wife."

"Even if.." he began as I repeated it once more "Do what needs to be done to save my wife's life or I will have your job. I will be there in five minutes"

As I walked onto the surgery ward, I saw Annie and Eric with Lucy and Kevin.

"Where are the kids?" I asked as Lucy said "Sam is watching them at home"

"Did the doctor tell you" I asked as they looked at me and nodded sadly. Dr. Stone walked up to me and said "Mr. Brewer, your wife wants to see you"

"Is everything okay?" I asked him as he nodded and said "One of the twins were already dead and the other one was suffocated. I am sorry that you had to make such a rash decision but you saved your wife's life."

I started crying as Annie rushed up to me and held me, murmuring comforting words to me. A few minutes later, I pulled away and made my way to Ruth's room.

She turned to look at me with tears in her eyes and said "Get out"

"What?" I asked her confused as she repeated coldly "How dare you tell the doctors to kill our babies and let me live. How selfish are you?"

"I wasn't ready to let you die Ruth. We have Will and Lizbeth to think about"

"Martin, I don't want to see you right now and I don't want to talk to you. You took my babies away from me"

"One was already dead. The other one was suffocated by the umbilical cord. I would have lost all three of you" I said in anguished as the tears started rapidly falling.

"I don't want to talk to you. Get the hell out of my room"

"Ruth.." I began as I tried to get closer and she took a glass vase and threw it at me " I said leave now"

So I got up and walked out, pass Lucy and Kevin and Eric and Annie. Ruth had looked at me as though I was a criminal and this was serious.

For the first time since I met Ruth, I was scared. This wasn't an ordinary fight. This was major and that was the problem.

For the first time since I have been married I was afraid for my marriage.


	20. Home again

_Chapter 20_

_Lyrics by Natalie Grant _

_Martin_

That night it was all in the papers with headlines that read "Ruth Camden-Brewer leaves husband due to cover up scandal" and craziness like that.

My shortstop had sworn to me that it wasn't rape and that the woman had consented and I believed him to a certain point. I did of course, suspend him until the investigation and trial began but I had other important things to think about.

Once Ruth got out of the hospital, she went home to the Camden's. From there she kept Lizbeth and Will, only allowing them to see me at mealtimes.

The next three weeks followed in a pattern. I would go to work, pick up Lizbeth from school and then drop her off at the Camden's where we would switch off and I would then have Will for the rest of the night.

It was weird and uncomfortable but at this point I didn't have much of a choice. As I walked into the Camden kitchen, I ran into Ruth who was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea.

"Hi" I said quietly as I looked at her. She was pale and looked thin, her brown eyes, usually so warm looked cold and distant.

"Hi" she replied as she looked at me briefly before moving to stand up.

"What are we doing Ruth? You should be at home, where you belong"

"I am where I belong" she stated as I snorted and replied "No your home is across the street, with our children and me"

"Not anymore. I thought I knew you Martin, but I was wrong"

"You do know me" I yelled at her as she bitterly laughed and said "If you did, you would have let me die instead"

"I couldn't" I yelled upset and grateful that it was finally out in the open. "I love you too much, if I had to chose again I would chose you. I love you, I refuse to live if I can't be with you. I'm sorry but I just can't lose you again"

"You never lost me" Ruth finally said as I looked at her in disbelief "Do you remember Sandy? Do you remember when you thought I was having her baby? Do you remember when you told me you hated me and refused to speak to me?I lost you then. I was lucky that you you fell in love with Lizbeth."

Ruth looked at me once more and said "I can't go home right now. I feel sad and anxious and jumpy. I don't know if I want to stay married to you"

"Are you serious" I asked her as she shrugged before nodding.

At that moment Annie rushed in with Eric behind her "Cecilia is at the hospital. She just had a baby girl" and with that Ruth broke down, crying hysterically as she said "How can God take away my two babies and allow that murderer to have a child? It's not fair" I bent down to touch her and she hissed "Don't you dare touch me" before throwing herself into Eric's arms.

He looked at me apologetically and I nodded and took a deep breath before saying "I'm going to take Lizbeth and Will for the weekend. Call me on the cell if you need anything" and with those words I walked out, never looking back.

_Ruthie_

"Follow him" my mother demanded as my dad hugged me tighter. "No" I said as I wiped my tears.

"Ruth Camden Brewer, you get up and follow your husband" my mother said sternly as her usual calm demeanor changed.

"No" I repeated again before bursting into tears.

My dad then cleared his throat and said "Annie? Perhaps we should go see our new granddaughter?"

My mom sighed as she agreed and then looked at me one more "When are you going home?"

"I was under the impression that I was home" I replied as she said "No, this home was no longer yours the moment you married Martin. You need to go home. You have two children that still need a mother"

"And I intend on taking care of them" I snapped suddenly before adding "just not with Martin"

"You do understand that there was no way for the twins to survive, correct?" my mom asked as I didn't say anything.

My dad then looked at me and said "God didn't take your babies away. It was horrible and unfair but certainly not God's work. And Cecelia still has her own issues that she needs to work out for killing Sandy. You shouldn't speak of matters that you can't begin to understand"

I nodded slightly as I sat back down, the tears threatening to fall again "Remember" my dad said before they walked out the back door "God gives us only what we can handle"

"I know" I said softly as they left.

Lizbeth's seventh birthday came and went with two parties. One with Martin and the family and then one with me and the family.

The same thing went for Will when he turned one. It was exhausting and tiring but I was no closer to being able to forgive Martin or even admit how much I missed him. It was horrible going to sleep alone and waking up without him, but I was afraid that the moment I returned home,I would forget my pain and be happy once more. I knew that Martin was capable of making me happy again. Hell I would probably be pregnant in a forthnight, but that was not the point. The point was... wait what was the point?

As Cecelia started coming around the house to show off the new baby Melanie, I grew bitter and angry. After a while I couldn't stand to be in the same room with her. One Saturday, as I woke up I could hear her voice and I threw on my clothes and went across the street to my house.

It was dark and quiet, since everyone was sleeping. As I made my way upstairs I looked in on Lizbeth, who wasn't in her bed. I then panicked and went to Will's room, only to find his bed empty as well.

I ran down the hall, to our bedroom, only hesitating slightly before pushing open the door.

There were my children huddled up against Martin in the middle. They were all sleeping. Lizbeth's head was on Martin's chest and she was frowning slightly in her sleep, while Will's little hand was held tightly by Martin.

I couldn't believe I put my beautiful babies through the nightmare of this. They were probably so confused and lost, especially Lizbeth. How could I have been so selfish and wrapped up in my own pain?

I looked closer at Martin, he looked tired and worn out, which was surprising since his short stop had been declared yesterday free of all charges. He should have been happy with that win and the win they had last night at the game.

I stepped closer, took my guitar from its stand and walked over to the bed. Martin jumped up when he heard the first few strings. I looked at him, the question in my eyes and he nodded slightly as I began to play and then closed my eyes and began singing

_Two months is too little  
They let him go  
They had no _

_sudden healing  
To think that providence Would _

_take a child from his mother  
While she prays, is appalling  
_

_Who told us we'd be rescued  
What has changed and  
Why should we be saved _

_from nightmares  
_

_Were asking why this happens to us  
Who have died to live, _

_it's unfair  
_

_This is what it means to be held  
How it feels, _

_when the sacred is torn from your life  
And you survive  
_

_This is what it is to be loved and to know  
That the promise was that when everything fell  
We'd be held  
_

_This hand is bitterness  
We want to taste it and  
Let the hatred numb our sorrows  
The wise hand opens slowly  
To lilies of the valley and tomorrow  
_

_This is what it means to be held  
How it feels, _

_when the sacred is torn from your life  
And you survive  
_

_This is what it is to be loved and to know  
That the promise was that when everything fell  
We'd be held  
_

_If hope if born of suffering  
If this is only the beginning  
_

_Can we not wait, for one hour  
Watching for our savior  
_

_This is what it means to be held  
How it feels, _

_when the sacred is torn from your life  
_

_And you survive  
This is what it is to be loved and to know  
That the promise was that when everything fell  
We'd be held _

As I stopped singing, the tears came faster and I turned to move before Martin stopped me. I looked at him as I said "I'm sorry. I'm ready to come home and deal with this together, as a couple, if you still want to be"

Martin didn't say anything as he opened his arms and held me to him. A few minutes later, we heard a voice ask "Daddy? Mommy? Are you home for good?"

"Yes baby, I am. And we are going to be okay" I promised her as she ran up tous and hugged our legs.


	21. You must love me

Chapter 21

_Martin_

I stepped away from Ruth as I bent to pick Lizbeth up. Her hazel-green eyes were shining with tears as she looked at Ruth and asked once more "Are you sure you're home for good?"

"Yes baby I am" Ruth promised as she took her from me and hugged her before saying "Why don't we go talk about it?" and as they started to leave Will woke up and said "Ma ma"

Ruth turned to him and held out her arms as he climbed on his chubby knees to her. I smiled slightly before walking out.

"Martin?' I heard Ruth question as I didn't look back and answered "I'll be back. I'll bring back some bagels or something"

"Okay" she replied as I ran down the stairs and jumped into my SUV. When I got to the church, I walked straight in and knelt down, crying and praying as I said "Thank you God, thank you for bringing her back home where she belongs. Please give me the strength and the courage to be able to deal with everything that she has been holding in. Please give me strength. I'm not going to be able to handle another crisis"

I heard footsteps and was surprised to see Eric behind me. He looked at me, as I surreptitiously wiped my eyes and asked "she returned home?"

"Yes"

"Thank God" Eric replied, the relief evident in his tone as I nodded and then asked "Do you think we will need counseling?"

"That's something you two will have to figure out together" he said as I sighed and replied "I guess you are right"

Eric smiled and hugged me before saying "Go home to your wife"

"Okay" I replied smiling slightly as I walked out. I stopped to pick the bagels up and then went home. Lizbeth and Ruth were in my office talking and Will was sitting on the floor babbling to himself.

"Everything okay in here?' I asked as I stepped in. Lizbeth beamed at me as she answered "Yes, I'm hungry. When are we having breakfast?"

"I have bagels on the counter with cream cheese and fruit"

"Yeah" she exclaimed happily as she ran out and Will crawled after her.

"Watch out for Will" Ruthie and I yelled at the same time, before we stopped and looked at each other. She blushed and then patted the seat next to her as I sat down.

"I don't know where to start" she confessed as I shrugged and said "We should probably start with do we need to see a counselor?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean I've been seeing someone to deal with the twins.." she began as I nodded and said "So have I"

She looked up at me in surprise as I bitterly said "You think it was an easy decision to make? I wanted those babies as much as you did but .."

"I'm sorry, I just never thought of anyone else, just myself. I'm"

"Don't say sorry again. Let's just try to move on"

"Okay" Ruth nodded as she said "I'm singing tonight at Glen Oak theater. Do you think we could find someone to babysit?"

"I could ask David" I replied as she nodded and said "I'll call them, unless you think I should cancel?"

"No we have the whole day to spend with the kids, they'll be okay for tonight"

"Okay" she replied before walking over to the phone.

That night, Lucy, Kevin, Eric, Annie, Simon and Cecelia met me at the Theater to see Ruth. There were a ton of people there and some reporters.

One of them spotted me and asked "Is it true you are getting a divorce?" I walked on by without acknowledging them. Ruth and I had agreed a long time that we would never talk to the press.

Once we went inside and found seats, Lucy turned towards me and asked "How are you holding up? It must have been a surprise when she came home this morning"

"I'm okay. The kids were really happy. They haven't left her side all day" I replied softly as Lucy looked at me and smiled before saying "You don't always have to be the strong one Martin."

"I know" I replied before taking a deep breath and continuing "But I'm trying to be. I still don't know how to react. I mean Luce, she left. She just refused to come home. How do you prepare yourself for that? How do you guarantee it won't happen again?"

"Well you talk about it Martin. Maybe you two should go away and get to know one another again" I laughed and said "We've only been married a little over a year"

"Yes but you've been together for the past seven years and you didn't even take a proper honeymoon"

"And how do we explain that to the kids?"

"For once, you need to think about your relationship without the kids. You need to become a stronger unit for the kids"

"I guess" I said slowly trying to think logistically about Will and Lizbeth and my team and everything else I was responsible for.

"Plus Lizbeth and Will can stay with us. Savannah will love having company"

"I'll talk to Ruth and see"

Ruth then came out on stage, wearing jeans and a tank top, looking so young and vulnerable. Her curly brunnette hair shining in the lights.

As she greeted her fans in her husky voice that I fell in love with, I closed my eyes. I wasn't exactly sure what to think of her anymore. I knew I loved her, but I was definitely afraid. Afraid of what would happen the next time something horrible happened to us.

The lights went out and the spotlight went on Ruth as she began singing

_If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent _

Yeah... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I 'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me

If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
And you'd hunt those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine

Yeah... And you'd cry a little  
Die just a little  
and baby I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me

Give it up baby  
I hear your goodbye  
Nothings going save me  
I can see it it your eyes  
Some kind of heartache  
Darlin give it a try  
I dont want pity  
I just want what is mine

Yeah... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that your're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me

Yeah... Cry just a little for me

woo ooo, could you cry a little for me

yeah, yeah

As she finished she smiled before walking towards the piano and sat down. She took a deep breath and said into the microphone "This song is for my husband. As most of you know, we recently had a miscarriage and it was hard for me and hard for us as a couple. I was focused on my pain and not concerned with his but that' s probably why I'm an artist" with that the audience laughed as Ruthie smirked before continuing "So this is for you Martin." and with that she began playing

_Where do we go from here?  
This isn't where we intended to be  
We had it all, you believed in me  
I believed in you _

Certainties disappear  
What do we do for our dream to survive?  
How do we keep all our passions alive,  
As we used to do?

Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away

As she sang, tears evident in her voice, she stopped too overwhelmed to continued. I got up, not sure if I would be able to get onto the stage but knowing that she needed me there and as I made my way up to the stairs, the guard gave me a nod and I walked on stage towards her

_  
You must love me  
You must love me  
_

I sat down on the bench next to her and as she looked at me the tears escaping, I silently wiped them away with the pad of my thumb. She smiled hesitantly as she continued with the next verse

_  
Why are you at my side?  
How can I be any use to you now?  
Give me a chance and I'll let you see how  
Nothing has changed _

Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away

_  
You must love me _

She immediately stopped playing and threw herself in my arms as I held her close, my tears mixing with hers. The audience grew silent as they watched us hold each other. She pulled away slightly and whispered the words I was waiting to hear for the past few months "I love you"

I smiled through my tears and whispered the same "I love you" and then I leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips.

When we pulled apart the audience sighed and clapped as I blushed and Ruthie smiled at me and I stood up and walked backstage, just in case.

Ruth turned back towards the audience and said "This is my newest song and it is for everyone who has suffered losing a child" and she sang the song she sung to me that morning.

By the end of that song, there wasn't s dry eye in the theatre. She then sang a couple of other songs, that were definitely more upbeat and ended the night with the newest song on the radio. I could see from where I stood, some people singing along with her

_When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Just let my love throw a spark  
And have a little faith in me _

And when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try  
And have a little faith in me  
And

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
Come here darling'  
From a whisper start  
To have a little faith in me

_  
And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you will see  
I will catch, I will catch your fall baby  
Just have a little faith in me _

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

As she finished and took a bow she walked off stage and walked over to me hugging my waist as I embraced her as well. We stood that way for a while until we saw Annie and Eric come towards us.

"You were wonderful" Annie said smiling as she gave her a hug and Ruth blushed slightly before looking at Eric and saying "It was all from the heart"

"WE know honey" Eric replied before hugging her as well. Lucy and Kevin, Simon and Cecelia then walked up as well to say hi and congratulate Ruth.

"So dessert at our house?" Lucy suggested finally as we all agreed. "We'll meet you there" Ruth told them as she grabbed my had and pulled me in the other direction.

"Where are we going?' I asked her amused as she kept walking.

"You'll see " she responded as we got into the car and she got into the drivers seat and drove us home.

I got out to make my way down the street but she stopped me and said "We need to go inside for a moment"

"What for?" I asked her bewildered at her evasiveness. AS we walked in the house she pushed me to the wall and began kissing me on the neck.

"Umm..Ruth?" I began as she placed a finger to my lips and said "Let's skip the talking and just get to the making up part okay?"

"Okay" I replied smiling slightly before returning her kiss on the lips. An hour later, we made our way to Kevin and Lucy's, in a slightly better mood and way more comfortable with one another.

"We were getting worried about you" Lucy exclaimed as Kevin gave us a knowing wink and Ruth had the grace to blush.

"We had some unfinished business to attend to" I replied smoothly as Eric snorted a little and I looked over at him.

"Sorry, it's just interesting how you worded it"

"Am I missing something?" Lucy asked wonderingly as everyone else laughed and Ruthie said "No Lucy, let's just drop it"

"Okay. You look much better Ruth. You were really pale before but you are glowing and you look a little mussed... you didn't"

"Didn't what?" Ruthie asked a smile hovering on her beautiful heart shaped lips as Lucy asked

"Have ...?"

"Okay change of subject" Simon loudly said as everyone else looked relieved as they tried not to look at us. Ruth turned to me finally and said "I can not believe sometimes that she is a minister" I laughed as she smiled at me and then I said "Lucy suggested we should go somewhere"

"Like?"

"I'm not sure. A honeymoon, just the two of us"

"Do you think we could do that? Leave the children so soon?"

"They will be okay. Lucy said they could stay with her and Kevin"

It would be nice to get away with you" she admitted as she looked up at me.

"We could go if you want to"

"Would you be able to leave the team?"

"Yes for at least two weeks"

"If Lucy is really okay with it" Ruth replied as Lucy asked us "okay with what?"

"With leaving Lizbeth and Will with you to go away?"

"Of course we would be okay. Right Kevin?"

"Definitely" he agreed smiling at us.

"I'm in if you are" Ruth said as I said "Okay I'll get us tickets tomorrow and we can leave tomorrow night"

"Cool" she replied as she looked at the clock and said "We should go pick the kids up"

"Okay" I replied as we waved at everyone and walked to the Camden's to pick up Lizbeth and Will.

By the time we got home and placed them in their respective beds it was late. We tiredly climbed into bed and held each other before falling asleep.


	22. Surprise

Chapter 22

_Ruthie_

Our two weeks ended up being two months, sleeping late and going out and getting to know each other all over again in sunny Jamaica, Puerto Rico and the Bahamas. Since we took so long, we flew back and forth to see the kids on the weekends and they joined us when they had vacations.

It was interesting to find out where we wanted to go and what we wanted to do once the children wnet to college. We found out what books we liked, what movies we preferred to see, our favorite foods, and our pet peeves.

It was amazing to find out things I never paid attention to. The way he was slightly sarcastic when uncomfortable or how he would sit back and take everything in before making a decision or how he focused on one thing at a time instead of twenty. Or how he would look after a shower, totally comfortable in his own skin as he walked around without a care in the world. He was amazing and I loved everything about him.

We rekindled our connection to one another and I couldn't remember a time I wasn't happier. I felt so lucky, loved and content.

When we reached the Glen Oak terminal, I could see Will in my dad's arms and Lizbeth hopping around holding my mom's hand. As soon as she spotted us, she started running towards us. When we reached one another I knelt down, holding her to me, smelling her sweet baby smell as she laughed delightedly and hugged me tighter.

"I missed you so much mommy" she whispered as I replied "We did too"

When Martin reached us, she let go of me and held her arms up to him as he laughed and kissed her cheek, holding her close to him.

We walked up to my parents and I grabbed Will, kissing his chubby cheek as he happily touched my face and pulled my hair.

Martin gave my mom and dad a hug once he placed Lizbeth down.

"Did you two have a great time?" My dad asked us smiling.

"Yes we did" I replied giggling slightly as I looked at Martin who blushed before nodding his agreement.

"You two look wonderful" My mom replied as she looked us over.

"We feel wonderful as well" I stated as I I gave my dad a hug and asked "Cam we stop somewhere for food? I'm starving"

"You just ate an hour ago" Martin said as I looked at him and stuck my tongue out before replying "I know and now I am starving"

"What did you have in mind?" my dad asked me as I thought about it.

"A juicy hamburger and fries"

"A hamburger?" Martin questioned again before asking "I thought we were giving up red meat"

"Not today" I happily sang out before saying "And I think I want some nachos with that burger"

Lizbeth looked at me and laughed before happily grabbing my hand and telling me all about her week at school.

Later that evening after the kids were asleep, Martin walked into the bedroom and looked over at me. I was currently trying to think of a new song but nothing was hitting me at the moment.

"Where have you been?" I asked him as he looked at me and said "I went for a run"

"Is everything okay?" I asked him concerned.

"Yes everything is fine. Simon called earlier"

"Oh did he? What did he want?"

"He wants to see Lizbeth this weekend"

"Her soccer game is this weekend." I said as Martin cursed briefly and said "I forgot. There's an away game and I was going to take her with me"

"Oh, is something wrong with the team?"

"No it's just we've been gone for a while, I want them to see that I'm still there for them"

"That makes sense"

"Will you be okay with the kids alone? Maybe I should take Will?"

"No we will be fine"

"Maybe I won't go" he said half to himself as I walked over to him and forced him to look down at me "Go support your team. I will be at the game and she will be fine. We'll be okay"

"I'll be back by Sunday"

"Okay" I replied smiling before standing on my tiptoes and kissing him gently on the lips. He smiled against my lips before gently biting my lower lip allowing him access to fully kiss me. We pulled apart, slightly out of breathe and then I raised my eyebrow pulling him to the bed.

_Martin_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the guitar strumming and Ruthie looking expectantly at me. Her heart shaped lips in a pout for taking so long and when I finally nodded she smiled and began singing

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight _

in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there

so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

I looked at her and smiled before asking "Was this what you were working on last night?"

She nodded and then smiled before answering "The lyrics were there all the time"

"Really?" I asked her as she nodded and walked closer to me before saying "You're my angel and I love you" I smiled as she came closer and hugged me. No matter how many times she told me that I never got tired of hearing it.

"I love you too" I finally replied as she chuckled lowly and sent shivers up and down my spine. Just as we kissed each other we heard a bright cheerful voice "Morning"

"Good morning" I replied pulling slightly away from Ruth as Lizbeth walked in, her hair a mess.

"The sun is shining so that means the game is still on" she said happily as Ruth nodded and brushed her curly locks aside.

"Are you coming to my game daddy?" she asked me. Ruth was about to say something and I interrupted and said "You bet baby" Ruth looked at me with an eyebrow raised as I shrugged and replied "Family first" she smiled as she went downstairs to start breakfast.

By the afternoon, we walked down to the soccer field to watch Lizbeth's game where Ruth ate three hot dogs and popcorn in one sitting.

Annie walked over to us and watched as Ruthie downed another hot dog "Ruth I thought hot dogs made you sick?"

"They do" she replied as she took a bite and continued "but I had a craving for them" I looked over at her slightly aghast. Was my wife pregnant again?

Annie seemed to bethinking the same thing as she said "Ruthie honey? Are you pregnant?"

Ruth calmly swallowed her hot dog and replied "Yep, three months and counting"


	23. When were you going to tell me?

Chapter 23

When were you going to tell me?

_Martin_

I looked over at Ruth, horrified and excited and before I could open my mouth to yell at her, I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Honey, don't cry. This is good news and the doctor says I am healthy so far."

I sniffled a bit and choked out "when did this happen?"

Annie laughed a bit as I looked over at her and then said "Will and I are going for a walk".

"I mean we were really careful" I went on as Ruth laughed and said "Remember the night of the concert?" and I nodded slowly as I remembered how Ruth had bought me home and had thrown me on the kitchen floor.

"Now we will always have a reminder of the biggest fight we ever had" she said happily as she wiped a few tears from my cheek and whispered "It's going to be okay. I promise you. I will not do anything too strenuous and we will have this baby. I know we will"

I nodded my head in agreement and said "We'll hire a nanny for the kids and a housekeeper"

"No nanny but a housekeeper to might be okay. At least once a week." I nodded in agreement and continued "No concerts, no recording"

"Unless I'm inspired"

"No recording" I repeated firmly and then relented "unless it is at home"

"Deal" she agreed before looking at the soccer field "the game is about to start."

I nodded and she said softly "One more request. We only tell my dad, and Kevin and Lucy. No one else"

"What about the kids?"

"Not until we are sure. Lizbeth was really confused when I didn't come home with the twins"

"Are you sure you are ready to handle this?" I asked again as she playfully rolled her eyes and said "Whether I am sure or not, we're pregnant. Let's just enjoy this pregnancy and take it one step at a time"

"Okay" I agreed as she leaned her curly head on my shoulder before saying "Martin honey?"

"Yes?"

"I could really go for another hot dog" I laughed slightly and got up "You go it" As I walked over to the hot dog stand, I looked up and prayed _God, thank you for giving us another miracle. Help us to have faith in your will and watch over my wife._

_Ruthie_

My mom came back with Will once the game started. "Where's Martin?" she asked me as I laughed and replied "He went to get me another hot dog"

"Congratulations honey" my mom said as she quickly hugged me and I smiled "Thanks Mom. I know this will be an easy pregnancy"

"Well you are very calm" She said as she looked at me.

"I feel calm and peaceful. Of course that may change when the reality of the situation sets in for Martin"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how he takes everything in and then processes it?"

She nodded as I continued "So right now, he's happy that I'm happy but by dinner tonight he's going to be freaking out, and so it will start the battle of what not to do, what I shouldn't carry. He already said no recording, and a housekeeper"

"Well I agree with him" my mom stated as I sighed and replied "I do too, to a certain point but.."

"Here's your hot dog" Martin said as he handed me the hot dog and I took it from him. They both watched me in amazement as I took a huge bite "What?" I asked as they shook their heads.

I pouted slightly before saying "pregnant woman eating for two now"

"We know honey" Martin said smiling before turning his attention to the game.

An hour and a half later, Lizbeth's team won and she came running up to us.

"We won" she yelled happily as I nodded and bent down to hug her. Will happily clapped his hands ands Martin smiled at us. I then said "Ice cream for the winner"

"Yeah!" Lizbeth shouted happily as we made our way to the ice cream truck and Martin took his wallet out to pay.

"Did you want anything?" he asked looking at me as I shrugged and said "I couldn't possibly have ice cream after all those hot dogs unless they have a hot fudge sundae"

"Hot fudge sundae coming up" he said smiling slightly.

On our way home, Lizbeth was talking to Annie and I was pushing Will's stroller with Martin by our side.

"Any thoughts for dinner?" he asked me as I shook my head.

"How about we grill some steaks?"

"That sounds good, with burgers?"

"Sure" he replied easily as we reached home and he took the stroller from me "Why don't you and Will take a nap and I can get things situated around here"

"I'm not really.." I began but stopped at the look on his face "Okay" I easily agreed taking Will and walking inside.

"Mommy? Where are you going?" Lizbeth asked, the panic evident in her tone.

"To take a nap. Want to join us?"

"Okay" she agreed happily before kissing my mom good bye and following us up to our bedroom.

We got onto the bed and Will cuddled next to me as Lizbeth did the same. I yawned slightly before closing my eyes. I was feeling slightly tired. A few minutes later we were all asleep.

_Martin_

At around dinner time, I made my way upstairs to find Lizbeth and Will quietly playing on our bedroom floor and Ruth still sleeping.

I smiled at them as I whispered "Time to get washed up for dinner" Lizbeth nodded and helped Will up as they went into our bedroom to wash their hands.

I walked over to our bed to wake Ruth up, running my hand through her silky curls, she murmured in satisfaction before opening one eye.

"Hello" I said softly as she smiled and said "hello"

"Ready for dinner?" she nodded happily as Lizbeth and Will walked out of our bedroom and we went downstairs to the outside patio for dinner.

After we said grace and started eating, it hit me. My wife was pregnant again. Another six months of this worrying and the mood swings and who knew what else?

What if she couldn't carry this baby to full term? Maybe I should...

"Don't even think about it" I heard a stern tone. I looked up at Ruth who was glaring at me.

"Think about what?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes.

"Think about making me stay on bed rest forever until you are sure I am okay"

"It just hit me how careful we need to be"

"I know sweetie but it will be okay" she reassured me as she took my hand and squeezed it.

_Six months later_

"Martin Brewer, I am never sleeping with you again" my wife said as a rather difficult contraction hit her once more.

We were in the hospital, in labor, but it was taking a long time. The past six months were stressful but not as horrible as I had envisioned it to be. Other than the horrible food cravings, Ruth was a happy pregnant woman.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" I whispered to her as she grabbed my hand tightly as another contraction hit.

The doctor than came in and said "It looks like your are ready to deliver. Let's go suit up, Mr. Brewer"

I kissed Ruth's forehead before walking out after the doctor.

Two hours later, I walked into the waiting room where Annie and Eric were waiting with Lizabeth and Will.

"It's a boy. We named him Eric Aaron Brewer" Annie ran up to me to give me a hug as Eric looked on. The kids were excited and wanted to see Ruth. I bought them in and Lizbeth ran over to Ruth to get a good look at her baby brother.

"Brodther" Will pointed happily as Ruth laughed and said "Yes your baby brother"

_A year later_

Lizbeth's eighth birthday came and went followed by Will's second birthday. One morning, I walked downstairs to see Ruth making breakfast and Lizbeth talking about some boy in her class.

"I really like him mom" she said in a whisper as Ruth giggled along with her and then replied "Well why don't we invite him over for dessert and we can go from there"

"What about Dad?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"Leave dad to me" Ruthie replied as Lizbeth giggled and then went to setting the table.

"Good morning" I said loudly as Will looked at me and said "daddy" and Eric kicked his stocking feet in the air, cooing at Will.

"Morning dad" Lizbeth replied as I bent down for her to kiss my cheek. I looked at her. She was only eight years old, and now interested in boys? When was it going to end?

"Morning sweetie" Ruth said breaking me out of my reverie and walking up to kiss me on the lips. We only pulled apart when Lizbeth said "Um guys, we are hungry"

"Sorry" we both murmured as we pulled apart, smiling at one another.

Once breakfast was finished, Savannah knocked on the back door saying "Morning, Lizzie ready for school?"

"Yes" Lizbeth replied taking her bag and kissing us bye before following Savannah out the door.

"Plans for today?" I asked Ruth as she smiled at me. "I am taking Eric and Will for check ups and then dropping Will off for his play date and coming home to some laundry."

"I'll drop Will off and then we can meet up for an early lunch at my office with Eric"

"Sounds great" Ruth replied smiling before kissing me and picking Eric up. She then kissed Will and waved before walking out the door.

_Ruthie_

Once everyone had dinner and the kids were sleeping, Martin and I sat in the living room listening to music and having a glass of wine when we heard something at our back door.

"What was that?" I asked him as he got up to investigate taking a bat out of the hall closet.

"How is a bat going to protect us?" I whispered as he looked at me in annoyance and I tried to quell my urge of laughing out loud.

Martin opened the door slowly and all we saw was a large wicker basket and some muffled cries. There was a note on the top.

Martin gave me the note and took the basket, which seemed quite heavy. I opened the letter and read it aloud:

_Mr and Mrs. Brewer,_

_I am a young mother and I can't take care of my twins. I k now you had a miscarriage and you have children of your own, but you are such wonderful parents. I see the way you look at one another and your family is so happy. Plus you have the money to take care of them. I am signing over my parental rights because I really don't want kids or even want to be in their life. Please take care of my babies and when they ask about their real mother, juts let them know that I loved them so much that I decided to give them the best home possible._

_Gracie_

I looked at Martin in alarm and we took the cover off the basket. Inside were a baby boy and a baby girl. They were both awake and looking at us with wide, expectant eyes before opening their little mouths and crying.

Once they stopped crying Martin started pacing back and forth mumbling "five kids, we have five kids under the age of 10. Are we crazy?"

"You mean we are keeping them?" I asked holding my breathe.

"Well of course we are keeping them. Who else is going to take them?"

"Right" I agreed happily skipping around at the prospect of going shopping tomorrow.

At that moment My dad and Mom walked through the back door.

"Everything okay? We saw Martin holding a bat"

"Come and meet the newest edition to the family" I said happily as I led them to the living room.

"Twins?" my dad croaked out as my mom looked at them and started jumping around with me.

"Two more babies" we said to each other as Martin laughed out loud.

I couldn't believe we had come full circle to having five children. Wasn't God great?


	24. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_Martin_

Of course having twins were not as easy as we envisioned that night, but with patience and love we managed through it.

We ended up naming the twins Matthew and Annie and they were good natured happy babies. Of course Will, Eric and Lizbeth were thrilled that there were more children, but it was harder on Ruth and myself in making sure all our children had the attention of us both.

Once Lizbeth turned fifteen, and Will was nine and Eric was seven, the twins were five, Ruth turned to me and whispered something I thought I wouldn't hear again "We're pregnant"

I dropped the dish I was holding and croaked out "Excuse me?"

She giggled and said "Isn't it wonderful? Happy anniversary"

"We are getting to old for this" I said groaning as I held her to me before kissing her on the cheek.

"I am only 31, so we will be okay" and she kissed me again as Lizbeth walked in and said "Mom, Dad when are you going to stop being so much in love?"

"How about never?" Ruthie asked her as we pulled apart and Lizbeth looked at us and said "What's up? Mom's got that look in her eyes just when she told us about Matt and Annie...oh no are you pregnant again?"

"Yes" Ruth replied as Lizbeth's eyes shone bright and replied "I am so getting paid for babysitting now"

"We'll negotiate babysitting for dating"

"Hey" I interrupted "no dating for anyone until marriage"

"Okay honey" Ruth said absentmindedly as she and Lizbeth started talking about redecorating and where everyone should relocate.

At that moment Will walked in and said "Daddy? Is it true Mommy's going to have another baby?"

"Yes it is. Are you okay with that?"

"totally, then I'll have more people to boss..I mean play with" I smiled at him and said "Why don't we start dinner?"

"okay and then can we go to the batting cages?"

"You bet" I replied happily as I ruffled his hair. I couldn't believe how lucky I ended up being. I had had a beautiful wife, five adorable kids and a new baby on the way. Wasn't life great?

_Finis_


End file.
